Ninja Plaga: Naruto's Journey of Evil
by godospartan the Kitsune
Summary: When the Juubi is Resurrected, and all nations attack back, Naruto's final kill plan turns into a final plan indeed, and he is thrust into the world of the T-Virus. He is forced to understand what happened and why and who else traveled with him here.
1. Juubi's power, New World Order

Ninja Plaga: Naruto's Journey of Evil is now underway. For those who STILL don't know, this is a re-write of my previous work Plague of Ninja's on my old account Godosnipers. So, if your ever curious find out how i used to write back then.

Because theres not much else to say here, i should comment on having two other stories to do so don't be im[patient with me ok? i usually get a chapter in a weekly basis as best i can, sometimes two a week sometimes one every two weeks. it varies on how i feel and how much time i can actually spend on this stuff.

Without furthur ado, let me start the story with chapter 1.

****

"BREAK BREAK! GET OUT OF THE-AHHHHHH!!!!!" An ANBU from the hidden cloud village screamed as he was blasted by a fireball, three others beside him were burning alive as well. Naruto growled and slammed his fist into the log he was hiding behind as the Jubi, the Ten Tailed beast of legend, caused massive damage. He somehow survived his transfer of the Kyuubi, hoping it could help their cause but once the Kyuubi was out it was absorbed into the Jubi and became it. He managed to survive through will power alone.

Kakashi rushed by him and panted, dragging along three unconscious Chuunin from being crushed by a massive rock-slide on the earth. "Naruto, we have to go! The Jubi is getting stronger with every attack! We're unable to defend ourselves for long!"

Naruto hoped up and ran over to the cover bunker that was made for the wounded and tried to see who was fit enough to run out of there. "We need all personnel out of here! The Leaf is following Kiri's retreat and regroup plan while Grass and Rock hold off this beast long enough for us to find safety and re-plan our attack!"

Hinata, who was trying hard to help Sakura hold down and incapacitate a burning and severed limbed woman, turned to her future husband and ran off, hoping her replacement, Ino, would be able to herbally heal the woman enough for her to get out of there. "We're too stacked off Naruto, we can barely keep these people alive, i don't think we have the resources to move them without killing them, or even the personnel to keep them alive right now!" They all ducked as a quake and rumble was brought out by splintering wood chunks zapping through their defensive guards and into the dome bunker.

"We can't hold off! Try to keep Jubi off us for a little while longer and i think we can save most of the wounded if we had a little more time!" Naruto growled, kissing his girl before going up to view their situation. "We're out of time! I'll try to hold this demon off though! Save these wounded and carry them off when you get done, and not a second sooner! TSUNADE!"

Tsunade turned from the critically wounded, half bodied man from cloud, trying to return the falling internal organs as best she can, and looked to Naruto. "Make sure Everyone leaves when the wounded are fixed up, if anyone dies from this it'll be me and not these brave souls! NOW HURRY UP! WE'VE GOT NO TIME LEFT!"

Naruto ran out and slide to the left quickly, his coat flying off in the wind as a giant tornado crashed into the spot he was at just a second ago. Naruto ran up, gathering every ounce of chakra he could for one big jutsu, hoping it would be enough to hold off the attack.

He jumped high into the air, making seals at light speed and finished with his hands clasped together. "**EARTH SEALING JUTSU! ETERNAL SHEILD OF BLOOD JUTSU! MASSIVE DEMON RESSURECTION JUTSU!**"

Naruto spouted rock from his stomach and arms, and it clung onto the Jubi's head, and it stunned the demon, making him unable to move for the moment, then the blood from the killed Shinobi all came to life and wrapped around Naruto before the Jubi was being shredded and re-healed over and over again.

Kakashi gasped, running to save Naruto. "NO! NARUTO YOU CAN'T USE THOSE IN COMBINATION! THAT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" it was too late, the Jubi was being shrunken and pulled to Naruto and even Naruto was fighting to remain in control of his jutsu's, trying not to combine with the Jubi. It was really too late as the Jubi connected to Naruto before they both exploded and it engulfed the battlefield. Everyone closed their eyes and even Hinata and the healing squad was trying to maintain their vision while carrying out the saved wounded.

As the light became too much so did the world and it was vanished into eternal light, and forever remain in darkness.

_**Rural Nowhere, Spain. 10:00 AM.**_

"Tell us, who are you really." Two spain police officers asked an American in their back seat. The American man was wearing a tight water-proof swimming suit, it was the fashion of choice for his line of work, just in case things got wet and cold wherever he was sent to. He wore a fur collared jacket on top of the suit and skin-sensitive jeans to make himself look more civilian.

"You are a long way from home cowboy, You have my sympathies." The American was broken from his thoughts by that and took the joking lightly. "Guess that's a locals way of breaking the ice, anyway, you know why I'm here. My assignment is to search for the President's missing daughter."

That made the police laugh a little. "What, all by yourself?" The American took that seriously and decided to make offense to protect his abilities as a secret agent. "I'm sure you boys didn't tag along so we can sing Kumbaya at some boy scout bonfire, then again, maybe you did."

The Police laughed again, taking that as a good joke. "You crazy American. This is a direct order from the chief himself. i tell you it's no picnic.." Leon tried to make peace now. "I'm counting on you guys on this." The Police shrugged, smiling. The American knew that was their way of saying no problem.

It was a very long drive and the American could only be left to his thoughts. "_My first day as the president's helping agent, and I'm off on a search and rescue mission alone with two lazy Spanish cops. Well, i'm in this mess, might as well not allow myself to go under suspicion like most of the agencies employee's and come home with a win for the team._"

They slowly pulled their car to a stop and one of the Policemen left the car and took a privacy check before he un-zipped his pants and gone where no one could see him. Though someone did, and he heard branch or leave snap and looked around a little before thinking it was his imagination, and got done with his business. "It's freezing, i don't like this place one bit."

He walked back into the car and they drove off once again. close to where they were going in the first place. The someone who had seen them walked out onto the road and took a few steps forward before looking around in a full circle. It only took that before the man ran, chasing the vehicle down as fast as he could.

It took him a little while but he found it stopped across a bridge and ran, panting hard as he tried to close the gap. He did and found someone going into a house ahead but ran to the car with the police. "Whoa, who the hell are you?" The man had whisker marks on his cheeks and spiky blond hair with a pair of jeans on him, nothing more. "My name is Naruto, and I'm kind of lost, could you tell me where i am?"

Naruto caught his breath for a moment while they explained. "This place ain't on any map, but what is an American doing way out here alone? Get jacked and dumped here?" They laughed but Naruto frowned before they heard gunshots ahead, which then resulted in a much bigger truck suddenly appearing and heading at them fast.

Naruto felt danger and jumped away into the grass and trees, but the police were not so lucky and got rammed by the truck, which caused them to hit the bridge and truck, car, and everyone in them fell to their deaths at the bottom of the canyon, and no way back. Naruto grunted loudly as he held onto his leg, which was in pain from his ankle being chomped by a bear trap. "Shit, these guys are not friendly." he tore the metal bars apart and picked his leg out quick before allowing it to shut.

After he got out of the trap he heard more gun noises and laid down, hoping no one would see him. After the sounds stopped he looked to the bridge, and after a few seconds he saw a man in a coat and a metal object in his hand. Naruto saw the man sigh and go into a small sadness, and thought maybe this guy was a friendly against those enemies.

He got up, grunting in more pain from the leg trap he had been caught into, and took it. "Hey, are you a friend of those two police guys?" The man turned, saw Naruto and got into stance with the object pointed at him, which Naruto stepped back a bit. "If your a friend to them, then I'm an ally." The man took a few steps to Naruto and found nothing on him, and put his gun down. "What's your name?"

Naruto sighed. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. What about you?" The man looked around a little and stated walking back to the bridge. "Leon, nice to meet you. Look, I'm kind of on a mission here so if you can find a way back, then go, this place is too dangerous."

Naruto took that as an offense. "Hey, i took on wild beasts more dangerous then that little stunt those guys pulled, i'm just a little shook up and got caught in a bear trap." Leon looked at Naruto and thought maybe he could use a little help. "Alright, if you want to tag along, then your gonna need to stay back a few steps, these guys don't mess around. Unless you have a weapon your useless."

Naruto growled, and stepped hard with his hurt foot, numbing the pain before walking. "I got a weapon, my fists! Now you try to keep up." Naruto started to walk forward and Leon was taken back a little. he soon followed up and got beside Naruto. "Sorry if your mad, i didn't mean to say you weren't a good fighter, i just meant, these guys carry sickles and pitchforks, their not that easy to fight off.

Naruto looked at Leon before stopping. "Alright, but i am a good fighter, i can take these guys on if i have to." Leon nodded and they walked ahead to a shed that the truck was blocking before. Leon stopped Naruto and went in, taking a few things he found useful and got back out. "In my experience, you can find anything useful to help you out anywhere. I just found ammo for my gun and some herbal medicines."

Naruto looked at the little box and the green plant. "Nice job, but one question. Whats that thing you have in your pocket?" He knew from before, when he and Kyuubi were still together, that there were a lot of parallel universes and dimension, and seeing as he has not been able to use chakra, and he wasn't wearing anything but shoes and pants, he had to be in another dimension, it was the only explanation for those cars and the strange objects.

Leon took his un and then looked really confused. "This is a nine millimeter pistol. Why?" Naruto looked even more confused. "Pistol? Alright, well I'll tell you later, right now we better move. If i made it here who knows what others came down. Better search for my friends too."

Leon nodded, not looking a gift horse in the mouth. They started to lightly and slowly jog up a bit when they heard a low whining sound, and took a few extra steps up sneaking around the bend to see a dog in a bear trap. "Guess I'm not the only one who can get stuck like that." Naruto took over and un-clamped the trap, letting the dog carefully take his foot out before Naruto let the trap slam back into place.

Leon was less tense from this and took a look at a sign they had past. It had a red cross with skulls hanging from each end. "_That doesn't give me such a warm welcome feeling... I just hope I'm wrong._" Leon started walking ahead again as Naruto let the dog run into the woods.

Naruto saw Leon slowly walk up to a small tree clearing and Leon stopped, pointing his gun ahead. Naruto saw the thin line of red coming from the gun and looked at it go straight and flash against an object in the distance. When he took a closer look it was a man, waiting and looking at them.

Naruto started walking up ahead of Leon but Leon stopped him. "Not a good idea. Look down, see those trees?" Naruto did and saw a line going from one tree to the next on both ends, but a slight gap between the middle two. On each tree though the line connected to a blinking red box. He knew those shapes though, it was TNT. "Traps. Alright, look, i'll go on ahead, you give me cover."

Leon nodded and let go of Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stepped up and was going to go through the gap but as he walked between them his eyes caught a shining glimmer of metal and he looked down before setting his foot there. It was a good thing he stopped because a bear trap was concealed pretty good. He thought complimenting them on being sneaky about it, like Ninja's

Naruto took his foot back and that caught on with the man ahead. "Ompala Stelo!" The man cried before running up to Naruto. Leon shot his gun, double-tapping the man in the head and killing him instantly. Naruto sighed. "Good job, now come along, watch for the trap!" Naruto started to run ahead as Leon played catch up, trying to weave his body past the trees and not getting caught in a trap.

It wasn't a short run before Naruto found a bridge and a shed near him and he ran against the wall of the shed, which he found one part of it to be caked in fresh human blood. He turned inside quickly with a high knee, ready to kick anyone inside, but found no one to be there. He looked more inside and when he did, quickly found out why fresh, running human blood was on the outside of thick wood. A woman was impaled by a pitchfork high on the sheds wall, by her head.

He took a few steps in and in front of the woman, who looked a little different. She was dirty, like any old folk towns that didn't get much money, but her face was slightly different. Her teeth weren't hanging out ready to chomp him into a meal, her eyes rolled back with small tears still covering her cheeks.

Leon soon caught up, and found the sight too. "They don't discriminate amongst themselves. We better find Ashley and quick." Naruto looked at Leon confused. "Ashley?" Leon looked at Naruto before taking out a picture in his pocket. "This is my mission. Find and Rescue this girl, the presidents daughter."

Naruto nodded, understanding the president must be a leader of something. And sending someone as serious and dangerous as Leon, maybe it was a big leader he was working for. "We have to get her down. This is no way for anyone to die." Naruto took out the fork and threw it to the ground before laying the woman on the table and giving a quick prayer.

He walked out as Leon gathered the gear inside, trying to find useful things. Before Leon could get out though he heard a roar and fighting, which got him out of the shed in a hurry to see what happened. Naruto had a pitchfork stuck through a man's chest and kicking his face in. The other was beyond dead with his head facing the wrong direction and a hole in his chest. Naruto sighed. "These guys will not go on murdering anyone else. Come on Leon."

Leon nodded, a little afraid of how Naruto could kill him if he ever got the chance. They crossed the bridge and as they did, they saw three men hanging around on the cliff above. When they seen the two they got up, talking in gibberish to them before getting up and running off into the forest somewhere. Leon stopped Naruto. "They know we're here, if they don't already want to kill us, that warning might be our downfall."

Naruto nodded before they continued forward. Thy were coming up to a shed right next to a big gate, closing off the next area of the village, and it had a strange symbol on it. Naruto walked up a little more before stopping, as his eyes averted to the inside of the shed, where a man waited with an axe. Naruto stopped Leon from going on further and pointed into the shed window, and Leon understood.

Leon suddenly ran up and past the door, and that alerted the man and he too started running out to catch Leon, but before he got a step out Naruto grabbed his head and forced it into the shed's outside wall and crushing the head to pieces of nothing. Leon was at the gate waiting for Naruto to come back with anything. He came back with a little bit of money and a box filled with ammo. Leon took the ammo and they slowly opened the gate, looking inside for anything. They saw the village and knew no one could see them if they were sneaky.

They snuck in, but just as they did the phone Leon was carrying came to life and he stopped, so did Naruto. He grabbed the phone and let the girl on the other side tell her stuff. "Leon, how ya holding up?" Leon groaned inwardly. "Bad question Hunnigan. My escort is dead, and i have a stranger helping me kill hostile personnel while we go in and get Ashley, if she's even here."

Hunnigan hummed. "Is the stranger one of the villagers? Or is this just a person trying to help you through?" Leon looked at Naruto. "He's not a villager, he looks American not Spanish. Look up a Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto scoffed. "Not gonna find me like that, trust me."

Hunnigan started the search anyway. "Alright, I'll contact you after you find out more on your situation. Need a ride when your done?" Leon smiled. "Yeah, the bridge back there is out of commission." Hunnigan typed in a few things on her end. "Alright, helicopter will prep and be sent over when you extract Ashley."

Leon nodded. "Thanks, Leon out." He turned the phone off and sighed. "Alright, now tell me why we won't find you in the worlds database." Naruto smiled wide. "Easy, I'm not from here. I'm a dimensional mistake." Leon was certainly confused. Naruto continued anyway.

"You see, I'm not from this dimension, I'm from a whole different universe here. A universe where the Ninja race is all there is, and i accidently made a mistake battling against a monster, and got sent here. And knowing the power of what i did, I'm pretty sure i sent all the Ninja's in my universe spread out through the other dimensions. Also, knowing my luck of things, some of my closer allies could very well have been sent here to this village, maybe spread throughout the forest."

Leon nodded, accepting things as they were. Naruto became curious with that. "Usually, people would laugh at the dimensional shit, why are you so calm?" Leon scoffed, shrugging. "I've seen things more impossible then dimensional travel, so whether it's true or not, I'll believe it. Besides, if i don't trust you, how can i ever let you help?"

Naruto nodded, and they snuck through the pathway and then ducked behind cover as they reached the village. Leon pulled out his binoculars and looked thoroughly at everything, sighing sometimes. Naruto looked at Leon for a few minutes till he let the binoculars down.

Leon sighed heavily. "If it wasn't for their aggression, this would be a pretty peaceful town. Alright, look. There's a man rolling a wheel barrel around the buildings as another fills it up with hay. there's a woman going around feeding the animals, currently keeping the cows watered. Then there's an old man who's just walking around in a daze, and it's crepy how he keeps looking this direction. not at us but in our general direction. I bet there's a few hidden people around too. You go other behind those buildings, see if we can't flank them. Give me the signal when your ready."

Naruto tapped his foot down, keeping his shoes on, before he squatted and started running quietly past the trees to the back of the first house. He hit the outside wall and looked to Leon and put up a single finger and then opened his hands outward above him. Leon nodded. "Alright, a villager a house back behind there."

Leon took a step out of his hiding place and sighed, calming his nerves. he took a hand and made it into a fist, then made a circular motion with two fingers. His hand showed the motion of action to take, as it counted down from three, two, and one. Leon charged in, gun held tightly.

Naruto turned and ran quickly, finding the barrel man coming his way, and kicked him into the next house and forcing his foot through him and the wall. The woman who was there ran to Naruto only to be kicked and bent in half before thrown into the spikes of a shelter near them.

Leon shot the feeder girl in the heart and chest, but she didn't go down so he back-kicked her and she fell into the fire, burning to death. The nearby elder came with an axe and the pitchfork hay-bailer was charging, pitchfork in hand. Leon though this would take more then he had.

He was also being surrounded by more and more villagers, unable to fully see where they popped up from. Naruto came rushing in, smashing a fist with a knife through the skull of one villager, and then kick them into the others, where he died but the others were fazed for a moment. Naruto shot an incoming villager twice in the head, which the speed of it blew the head into a million pieces.

Naruto ripped a fist into the next villager and fell back next to Leon. "I managed to find a knife i had hidden on me, but it's a little rusty so don't expect me to kill that much better." Leon scoffed, shooting his last bullet from his gun and landing a perfect head splitter kill from one more villager. "I've got one more mag left before I'm out, what next?" Naruto looked around and saw a two story building. "Hey, let's go in there, theres gotta be a few things to survive in there."

Naruto punched a villager back and sweep kicked a few more to the ground before smashing their chests and faces in. "GO! I'll catch up after i lure them away!" Leon took a second but nodded, running into the house nearby and once he did he looked around, finding a dresser. he shut the door behind him and grabbed the dresser, hurrying up to block everyone from coming in.

Leon got his gun reloaded and checked the window. "Damn, who are these guys in the first place. their more durable then most people, but their not zombies." he looked as Naruto ran past and in a flash jumped high and over a group standing in his way. Leon was amazed he was able to jump that high, but then again, people jumped higher everyday.

As soon as Naruto was out of sight Leon heard a roaring and revving and searched the people around, and one had managed to find, and also start up, an old chainsaw and Leon turned, looking around. "Great. Chainsaw. What can i do?" He saw a few villagers start to pound on firm wood covering a nearby window and got his gun ready. "Son of a bitch, this isn't what i signed up for."

He ran up and pushed a bookcase in front of the wood and villagers and started searching the house, hoping to find something good before the chainsaw got to him. He checked in the kitchen are and found a grenade, and clipped it onto his belt before snatching a solid steel bar and putting it in his coat.

That was all before the Chainsaw ripped the door apart and he jumped the stair handles and climbed. As he took the first step up he saw a shotgun and holstered his pistol, grabbing the shotgun and pointing to the man starting to climb up the stairs. He cocked the gun, and hoped it was loaded. It clicked and he saw his own hairs raise as the Chainsaw came closer. He looked as time slowed down, and he hit the wall, wishing nothing more then to phase through like a ghost.

As soon as the chainsaw came close enough to cut his hair, he saw a golden spike of hair move in front of him and the blade come off. Naruto sighed. "Leon, try not to make me come and get you out of trouble." The chainsaw revved again and Naruto's kick to the head soon became a head-crusher, making the guy drop the chainsaw and let it drop on the villagers, cutting them to pieces. Naruto sighed and grabbed a piece of glass he had busted through, throwing it into a villagers head, who was coming into the window on the second floor.

The fall remained as the ladder used crushed few of the villagers outside. "Let's fight fist to fist got it? it's too risky using up all your ammo, as I'm sure i noticed you panicking when your gun didn't fire anymore. Let's go, i can't stop these guys by myself, their a little too many in numbers and I'm not exactly able to access my former skills."

Leon nodded, holstering his gun and shaking his hands into fists. "Alright i take the low road-" "And i take the high." They broke, Leon going down and jumping off the stairs, kicking five villagers, one through the chest and one dying under him. He used their heavy bodies to keep himself planted, and spun, kicking a head off and tripping two other.

Naruto ran to the window, taking the side and kicking both feet through a villagers chest, then spinning back and going near the bed. he jumped through, taking the ladder with him and dropping it on the villagers. it killed three under it and Naruto's weight, but the middle broke with the force. He and Leon met outside, and were surrounded. A villager got near and raised his axe, but just before he could strike....

DIIIIING DIIIIING DOOONG! a bell had rung in the distance and the villagers stopped, dropping their weapons and looking at the same time at the same place in the distance. One said something in spanish, then another, but a third said a name that Naruto caught. "Lord Sadler..." They all entered a nearby house and closed it and they both looked confused.

Leon spun, scoffing. "Where did everyone go? Bingo?" He sighed, looking at the officers in the pike. "Their a day old, guess these are the missing police reports" Leon's communicator shouted at him and he got it, Naruto sitting down tiredly.

Hunnigan was on, and Leon had bad news. "I confirmed the body of an officer... Something happened to these people, their way too strange." Hunnigan had a nervous end now. "Leon you have to get out of there. There's a trail leading outside the main village, follow the road near the tower." Leon nodded, turning off his communicator and looking to Naruto. "So why did you think you could have taken all of these people?"

Naruto sighed. "Back where i'm from i was very powerful, i could make a million of me in a second, but this world zapped my chakras, now i'm unsure what i can do." Leon nodded, putting his communicator away. "Let's find some things around here and get out of this place. Ashley and maybe a friend of yours could be around somewhere." Naruto nodded taking Leons hand to get up.

This was the beginning of their friendship, and their greatest journey.

****

Alright sory i was broken into peices, and i couldn;t get on the computer. also i can't think t the moment i winged it that last part there and you can tell. alright well i have news...

IMPORTANT!!!

I will be taking a vacation from fanfiction!!!!! so sorry to most of you but i really need a change of pace. trust me thing'll be fine after i take a break.

THanks for reading, i'll be back on fanfiction again soon.

Ja Ne


	2. Explore the Farm, Who the hell is he?

Alright, break over ^_^ so whats new guys? miss me? unfortunately i have to say this...

1: It's getting hectic over here, im in a stable-ish-ish relationship...money issues, and everything taking my attention away from this stuff. so i might take a little long to get this particular story done (seeing as its based on a video game i haven't played in YEARS) but i will get it done.

2: Because of my stupidity, its making things go haywire on my computer (thankfully im safe site only, so im still here and running.) but from when i start this story from here on out, to when i complete this chapter, i'll try harder

Though, thankfuly, i have A: A game to play to keep up with THIS story and B: i'll have even beter chances at continuing my OTHER stories, which swear i WILL complete no matter what happens to me ^_^ So without furthur ado, on with the story

STARTO!

Naruto came back to Leon in the middle of the village square, holding the shotgun and wearing a coat he had found in one of the houses. Leon saw this as he held his handgun by his head. "Needed some protection?" Naruto grinned. "No, i needed pockets to carry all this luggage."

Leon agreed, seeing as he had a very big pack on his waist behind him to carry everything he has, but Naruto had nothing, this might work. They moved, quickly, to the gate nearest the tower in the village, and slowly opened it. Naruto was first, because Leon said so, and looked around. There were a small group out there, but they didn't notice them yet.

Naruto circled around the trees, but saw Leon hiding behind the house, ready for a signal. Naruto put a single finger up and pointed to the barn shed across his way, and then looked around, seeing one up in the house and one down below behind it, hidden from normal eyes. He put two fingers up, putting a platform of a hand up and pointed to the house, then closed his fist before pointing behind the building.

Leon nodded, now knowing where they were, he formed a plan in his head. it had to be quick, it had to be precise. He pointed to his eyes and then to the shed, showing his pistol, Naruto knowing it meant he'd go after the guy in there, and then suggested a go for behind the building. Naruto nodded.

Leon put three fingers up, then showed two, then one, and closed his fist, meaning it was go time. He popped up from behind the little building, aiming down his sights to the grey haired old geezer in the barn, shooting his head and making it explode in blood, just as Naruto threw one Kunai he had and impaled the mans head, and making it go through. The head didn't explode, but the body lied motionless.

Because he was unseen by Naruto, another villager heard the shot from behind the barn, and came out to see who did it. He seen Leon, and Naruto cursed. "Lo encontraron!" Leon shot him in the arm, disarming him, then in the leg, putting him on a knee, then another in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Naruto entered the house, pushing down the ladder and aiming up with his Shotgun.

The villager up there came to the edge in a run, and Naruto shot him, blowing his head into nothing. He turned, picking the ladder back up, and then started to climb. Leon ran forward and pushed a foot into the farmers chest, then firing two rounds into the head of the man, killing him once and for all. He sighed. "Stay down..."

Naruto ran across the bridge in front of him and jumped, kicking the head of the man trying to get up to fight them off, and crushing it into a mess on his shoe. "Damn, these things are a little annoying. Have to be careful. LEON!"

Leon nodded, being at the fence. "Yo, is that gate open?" Naruto turned, and ran to it, and started pushing on it. it didn't budge. "Sorry, it's locked. Think there's another way?" Leon looked, and found another gate under the bridge. "Yeah, get back over here, it's just up ahead here."

Naruto jumped up the fence, landing near Leon before following him, going through the gate and looking around. Naruto noticed the down-slope, and looked up. Being a Ninja, he knew downslopes were almsot too perfect not to exploit for an ambush.

He looked to the side and the tree's, finding nothing but branches, even with his keen senses, and decided, the only other thing was up. And what he found? he didn't like. leon started jogging to the downslope and Naruto stopped him. "Shhhhh. Up." leon looked and there was a boulder. For a second he didn't think anything of it, but Naruto explained.

"Hostile HQ, remember? Traps are everywhere. I used to be a Ninja, that is obvious to me... The second we cross their line, it'll crash down on us, or where the only way to go is down the hill. On my mark run, i'll stay a few steps behind and get the thing off you for a few seconds. Enough to get you to safety, and i'll take care of myself."

Leon nodded, getting ready. Naruto went and grabbed a log and using his kunai scratched a small platform on the end. He carried it and sighed. "Ready? GO!" Leon jumped, running at top speed down the hill, Naruto getting in place and just as he heard the cracking of wood he looked up and stopped, putting his log against the walkway and jamming his shoulder to the log.

The boulder fell a step away from the log and started to roll against his log, and he grunted, keeping himself straight and shoving the the boulder to the side, making it roll into a river nearby off the edge of the cliff. He sighed, jogging down the hill, keeping ready for anything.

He made it down to see Leon in cover. "Whats the situation?" Leon was impressed alright, but that could wait. "I can see someone there, looks like he's packing dynamite. Very powerful stuff, but not uncommon seeing as there IS a mining area nearby. Must have been the local work for it, and something got to them. keep your distance, but if needed kill him. He's not the only one though, i think i saw a few looks from the house, their set for an ambush in case we stopped their trap up there. Think we got a shot?"

Naruto grinned. "Only way to find out? Let's move." Naruto got his Kunai out, and in his old setting threw them all in a split second as he tried to move behind the building. Two Kunai hit the man running away from them, killing him instantlty, a few more went into the house, but didn't kill. It served to keep the men from throwing the bombs.

Leon rounded to the left, killing off a few strangers in the back near a house and taking care of a few traps his way. He looked into a small hole in a door and seen an elder with an axe, ready to kill anyone who managed to come in through the window. He aimed, and just as Naruto came in with his Shotgun, Leon gave the elder some headache pills. Blew the brains out and Naruto took care of the men inside in a hurry.

After a quick look around they met at the door of the house in the back. Naruto sighed. "Ready? This has got to be a good sign, it was this heavily defended." Leon agreed, and when he broke down the door, there was no-one inside. They creeped up ahead in the living room.

As soon as they entered a hallway Leon saw a trap, but Naruto heard a noise. He stopped leon as soon as the explosion went off. "Leon, quiet! I heard something..." They waited, and soon enough the banging was heard by Leon too. "It's further in, we gotta hurry." Naruto and leon hurried into the other room, and found a bookcase blocking the way to the next room.

Naruto pushed it aside and they entered, when they did they saw a coat closet shaking and banging and got nearby. naruto got to one side, Leon the other. THey nodded and Leon opened the door, and out sprang a man, all tied up and muffled.

Naruto ripped off the tape and the man spoke. "Little rough, don't you think?" That got their attention. Leon started to undo the ties when the man spoke again. "Your not like them?"Naruto looked at leon, and him to Naruto. "No, you?"

When the ropes were off, the man rolled away from the two, rubbing his hands. "Okay, i got one, very important question... You gotta smoke?" Leon shrugged as Naruto did and leon continued. "Got gum." A few villagers came through the door and They looked like an escort, not an attack force. Bigger steps were heard until a man who looked to be eight foot tall came in behind them.

The stranger on the floor sighed. "Oh great, The big cheese." That took the two by surprise alright! They looked at the man and Leon took action. he ran up and kicked hard, but the big man caught his foot and stopped him. leon got scared at that, and for good reason. The big man flipped him into the air, amking him kick naruto, and land on the other man, knocking them all out in an instant.

In their sleeping minds, they heard a voice. "Febble humans. Let us give you... Our power." They felt a sting, but it soon passed. The voice spoke again. "Soon, you will be unable to resist this... Intoxicating power..."

Leon woke with a start, and looked around. He didn't see anything endangering him at the moment, and saw he was tied up, and behind him was someone. "Hey, wake up!" Soon a groggy voice answered him. "Aye Aye Aye." leon knew it was the strange man from before.

The mans sighed. "Crawled out of one hole, and into another." Leon decided to get info. "Mind telling me whats going on?" The man looked back. "Americano, Si? now what brings a bloke like you to THIS part of the world?"

Leon reached back, but because they were cuffed it hurt the man. "Hey, easy... Whoever you are." leon sighed. "Names Leon. I came looking for this girl. Seen her?" He showed the picture he had on him, and the man looked at it from the side. "What you supposed to be a cop or something? Nah. You don't look the type."

Leon tried to lighten the mood, seemed the man was uptight from the situation. "Maybe." The man sighed, calming down, knowing it wasn't helping with his attitude. "Alright, let me guess. She's the presidents daughter?" Leon was now a little on edge. "That's too good for a guess, want to start explaining?"

The man smiled, lightening the mood, seeing his friend on edge. "Psychic powers... nah, just kidding with you amigo. I heard some of the villagers talking about the presidents daughter in the local church." Leon smiled. "Alright, who are you supposed to be then?"

The man smiled back. "me llamo luis sera. I used to be a cop in madrid. Now i'm just a good for nothing guy, who happens to be quite the ladies man." Leon was intrigued. "Why'd you quit?" "Huh, policia. You put your life on the line, and no one truly appreciates you for it. being a hero isn't what it's cracked up to be anymore..."

Leon looked nostalgic. "Used to be a cop myself, only for a day though." "And i thought i was bad." leon continued. "Somehow i got caught up in the incident in racoon city on my first day of the force." Luis was surprised. "That's the incident with the viral outbreak right?" Leon nodded hard enough Luis felt it. "I think i remember seeing a sample of the virus in the lab at the department. but enough of that, who's your friend here?"

Leon was turning his head, trying to see what he was talking about. "Is he in front of you or something? i can't see him." Luis nodded. "Yeah. He's in front of me, he was with you when you got me out of the closet."

Leon smiled. "I don't know much about him, i found him on the way here, but he's helped me alot. His name, for all i know, is Naruto. He said he used to be a ninja in a different world. Weirder stuff has happened, so i'll believe it till he's proven wrong." Luis nodded.

Just then a man all bloody to hell came in with an axe. Luis and Leon struggled. "Do something cop!" leon grunted. "I'm trying!" The axe was brought up and Leon got an idea, hoping Luis had the same one. "NOW!" They both pulled away from eachother, the axe came down and cut them free for both their happiness. Leon was being followed in his roll by the man with the axe, and kicked him into the air before it came upon him. The villager fell dead with a broken neck on the wall.

He got up as Luis ran out of there in haste. He ran to Naruto. "Hey, wake up! Snap out of it!" naruto woke up and smiled. "well, thankfully your here, but mind not shouting. naruto stretched and asd he did he felt the cuffs, and squeezed out of them. "Damn, thought they could cuff me? they7 don't know who they are against."

He got up an sighed. "Where's that Luis guy?" Leon sighed. "He was here but he left." he called up Hunnigan. "Hey hunnigan, it's Leon. Sorry we couldn't call sooner, we were tied up here." "Your both alright though?" Leon smiled. "Yup, safe and sound. we found a male captive, he said Ashley is in a church somewhere."

Hunnigan was worried it was false intel. "Where is he now?" Leon sighed. "He escaped." "Do you even have a location of the church?" Leon smiled more. "No, but apparently theres a secret passage there from inside the village. I'm heading back to the town square. By the way, find any info on our friend here?"

hunnigan sighed. "not a thing about him. Theres only five naruto's worldwide, and several Uzumaki, but not a Naruto Uzumaki. Nor can i confirm he's even part of the earth, his face hasn't come up anywhere in the world, i had every computer searching for him in case he was a danger to ashley, special presidential order and all." Leon nodded. "Thanks, we'll call back when we know more."

Leon turned to naruto. "Your story checks out with me. But if any of your friends came through, we need to make a world-wide search." Naruto nodded. They started to exit the place when in a window they saw a man in a coat walk by. "Come here, Strangers..."

B JDKJAVH DKJHjhabs kjh bkajsdb kjJ HDHJBbhjkzbk hehehe KM AJDKBkhsbj yeah yeah annoying

There, finished. Ugh this was a doozy to write, took me forever... Anyway thankfully im done and you can read. Review please, i like feedback.

JA NE!


	3. New Ally, Race to find Ashley

Welcome to the evil, now back to the action with Leon and Naruto, have fun ^_^ oh and by the way... don't hate me for what your about to see... This is just how i roll...

KM ABNHJBK JHB kmb jfk kjd bnkj JK JDSKBk bj hahaha the blind letters of DEATH kzsljk

Naruto and Leon stared at eachother before heading outside, and Naruto looked carefully out the hole in the wall. He got to Leon and looked nervous. "We are in for a long fight..."

Leon was confused when Naruto sighed. "There's a large patrol out there. There's a few men right out the gate and their patrolling for our escape, whilst there's a few others roaming the area, and it's huge, we're at a cliff, and from what i see, if one person see's us, we are in for it. An army will be after us. We need ammo, and fast."

Leon sighed, looking at his stocks. "Depending on how fast they go down... I can take an average of twenty down, at least. Thirty max." Naruto had a Shotgun and his Kunai. He checked them out and groaned. "Same. I came into this world with ten each of Kunai and Shuriken, and now i have ten total mixed. And i have a full clip and three rounds extra."

Leon sighed in thought and after a few things he went behind the house, telling Naruto to cover him. They saw the man in a coat and he chuckled. "I got something that might interest ya." he opened his coat and inside was weaponry and Ammo. Leon was curious and Naruto was shocked and amazed like HELL!

Leon saw a bolt action old-style sniper rifle, similar to the S75 in some ways. Leon smiled. "Think we can have the rifle? we might need it." The merchant chuckled. "I only deal with customers stranger, no shine no deal." Leon checked his pockets and bags, unfortunately he didn't bring along the money required for any purchases other then a plane back.

Naruto smiled pulling some coins from his pouch, they were gold pieces. Even though it was a Ninja war against the Juubi and Madara Uchiha, money was important in the battlefield for supplies. People had to run a business right? He gave the Merchant two pieces and the Merchant was wide-eyed and bit the coin through the cloth over his mouth. He put the coins in his sleeve before handing over the rifle and even two boxes of ammunition. "Stranger, i wish to do business again, so make sure you don't die."

Naruto nodded and he and leon walked to the gate before Leon started. "What did you give him?" Naruto grinned. "Two gold pieces, they amount to a hundred Ryo each." Leon was confused. "We have yen in this world, why would two dollars be of any use to him?"

Naruto thought a moment. "Well not exactly, in my world this is Ryo, and i don't know anything about Yen. But what i do know is that this currency is worth it's weight in gold here at least." Leon did some calculating, and if two gold pieces like that were calculated in his current system it would be near five hundred dollars.

Naruto gave the rifle to Leon. "You must be a better shot then i am. Do it." Leon took the rifle in hand and checked the surrounding area. It was a little foggy in this range but not too much where people were completely hidden.

Leon took aim for the furthest one and took aim. He held his breath to keep his aim steady and fired, taking the villager's head right off. He sighed and aimed for a man on the cliff-side and held his breath again. He took careful aim and fired, missing the head by a few inches but managed to cut open the man's throat and kill him.

He checked ontop of a building to the far left and did the same, aiming for the heart, which did the trick it seemed, the man fell and rolled off the roof. Leon zoomed out a little to get a better view of the valley and saw a man crossing the bridge slowly. He fired, taking the man's shoulder out and the pain caused him to recoil back and through the ropes to fall to his death.

Naruto opened the gate door and rushed with Kunai in hand and sliced the man's head right off. he ran quicker down the slope and just as he was seen by the Villager the man's vision gone blank, and he was dead with a Kunai in the head. Naruto sighed, grabbing his Kunai.

Leon took the rifle and strapped it on his back and took his gun from his pocket as he went to join Naruto. They walked to the gate and after trying to open it, found it to be locked. Naruto cursed, seeing a hole in the front. "I think we need to get whatever fits in here." Leon sighed. "Well, it's gotta be around here somewhere."

Naruto checked the cliff area and found a box. He opened it and found a kinf of half symbol tile, and thought maybe it would fit into half the... he smiled. "Leon!" he looked down as Leon came from the house they were near by the gate. "It's a two piece puzzle! Find a Half Symbol!"

Leon nodded and looked at the other house. He seen a man ready to shout out and fired, taking the guy's head clean off with two hits. He reloaded and looked around, not finding anything inside, and knew it had a roof so he went up the nearest ladder and looked in the boxes until he found it a half symbol. He went over by Naruto and smiled. "Got it."

Naruto and leon combined the symbols before putting it inside. They heard the lock go and opened the gate. They walked in to find a building and thought maybe they would get out of here through it. They walked through the building, finding no one there, which was odd. Naruto looked through a broken window to find someone tied up in the corner.

Naruto jumped in, getting cut in the process before taking the bag off the person's head. He looked shocked at who it was and untied him before waking him up. "Hey, Wake up Neji, it's time to get your ass in gear." Neji groaned before waking up slowly. "My head... Does anyone know the word healing in this place?" Naruto smiled. "Open your damn eyes, it's a little complicated."

Neji did and his eyes were pale and almost gone, but he looked confused around the place. "Where am i? This isn't the Medical bay." Naruto patted his friends shoulder. "I know, i think i made a huge mistake."

Neji got up and they both climbed to meet Leon again. "Neji, this is Leon, Leon this here is Neji." They met. "I think now would be a good time to tell you both how me and Neji got here." He told them both about what he did in his world, using a dangerous combination of powers to stop the ten tailed beast of the Sage of Six paths which caused a world merge. He didn't know if it was just one world or multiple, but he did know he and Neji, and possibly others were in this world.

After a few minutes of absorbing the information Neji sighed. "I guess we're stuck here then. Best make the best out of it right?" They nodded and Leon sighed rubbing his head. "Alot to take in, but weirdly i'm believing it."

After a second or two they decided to get out of there and fast. As they got to a small underground passage then the enemies started to attack. Neji rushed in and slammed a palm into one's stomach making him drop down on his ass. Another came around and neji spun around him kicking him into the wall before spinning and ducking down, tripping a third person before shoving his palm into the guys neck.

That snapped his neck but the other two got up again. Neji was a little surprised, but not by much that his style didn't work anymore. Naruto got up close and aimed his shotgun and blew both their heads clean off. NOW Neji was surprised. He looked at the weapon and then at Naruto who smiled. "This world, there's guns. similar to Kunai or Shuriken, but way more deadly. This one gun acts as if you set a Shuriken trap and the enemy pulled the string. a barrage of them come flying out." Neji was way amazed now.

Leon climbed up the ladder ahead and then Naruto, then Neji. They saw a few traps but nothing too dangerous, they got past it relatively easy. "Because we're not exactly good with guns from this world i've got a close range weapon, this thing is only good for a few feet, but it can take on a group of people."

Neji nodded. "So where can i get one?" Naruto shook his head. "Maybe with a Merchant, we saw one earlier, but he is way gone from here." Neji nodded and accepted he'd have to keep to his fists a bit longer. Naruto took point after Leon shot the explosives device keeping them away, and stepped over the traps. Leon took charge behind him, and Neji covered the rear.

They went into the house and Naruto kept a look down the stairs as Leon and Neji looked at the door. Neji tried to open it but it was locked, but with no handle. Neji was confused. "Alright, this is tricky, they have a door, but no way to open it? Theres got to be something." Naruto looked at it and smiled.

He chuckled. "Really? Doesn't that ball rotate?" Neji and Leon looked at the ball in the middle of the door... then at Naruto... then at the ball. They said in unison. "How do you know?" Naruto almost burst out laughing. "HAH! because if Theres nothing on the door to open it that's normal look for something that isn't. besides have any other suggestions for how the door opens?"

Neji was dumbstruck... Ok, not so much, Naruto was uncanny with his ability to get through things no one else could, but this was very different. Leon spun it down and for some reason the symbol was like a spider stuck in amber. He spun it around and was almost lucky. "Wait... Turn this up and we have a unique symbol..." He turned it up until it was like a big 'T' and they heard a click.

Naruto looked at the symbol. "It's the same one that keeps popping up around here... Must be like a cult or religion." Leon nodded. "I was thinking the same." The door slowly opened to one side and all three went into the room. They looked around and noticed a painting. "Looks like a priest..." Neji hummed as he looked at him closely. "Not a Priest, a Religious Leader. The cloak has so many gold markings it's got to be a Leader, not just a Priest."

When they looked around for anything useful Naruto found a key. He looked at it curiously before showing the guys. "Hey, think this can help?" Leon took a look and remembered the lock from the door in the Village. "Maybe, it's definitely similar, but only one way to find out."

The Three heard noises through the house and Leon pointed his pistol, Naruto his shotgun. Neji just took stance and they went to the door, Leon looked to Naruto who nodded and opened it slowly before walking out.

The three filed out one by one till all three were in the hall. Suddenly though they heard a noise behind them. Neji turned to have a foot planted in his chest and slammed to the ground, Naruto and Leon grabbed by a hand each to the throat.

Naruto and Leon knew this man, it was the village chief. As they were choking though they seen the Chief inspecting them before throwing them down to the ground. Then he began to speak as he let go of Neji and walked back.

"You have the same blood as us it seems... but never the less, you are outsiders... Remember this, if you become... unpleasant, to our eyes, you will face severe consequences..." He then walked into the room they came from and closed the door.

Naruto hacked, seeing as the grip on his throat was tighter then normal, and Leon grunted out as he stood, but Neji was still on the ground coughing. Leon panted and checked Neji out and seen a rib cracked, and growled.

He ran into the room and aimed for the head, but the man wasn't in front of him, but behind him as he got hit hard in the chin and thrown to the floor, losing his pistol and having the Chief start pressing his boot against his chest like Neji.

Leon didn't see who did it, but two bullets hit the Chief in the b ack and he looked out the window, Leon having an obscure view but seen red before it went off and the Chief broke through the window and out of the house.

He stood again, grunting as his injuries were getting to him slightly. Naruto walked in and looked and seen no chief but Leon looking out the window. "Whats up? Get him?"

Leon shook his head. "No, but someone shot him before he jumped out the window... A woman in red... why is that so familiar..." Naruto thought and maybe it could be Sakura, but that wouldn't explain Leon's memory of a woman in red.

Neji coughed huffing as he walked to Naruto, holding his ribs. "Damn that was a harsh kick he got. Leon, what was he talking about? What the hell is going on..."

Leon sighed, nodded to Naruto. Naruto held onto Neji so he had someone to walk with. "Leon is a secret Agent of this world... technically... this worlds version of ANBU. He is on a search and rescue mission to find the daughter of his countries leader... if this was our world? It would be like an ANBU sent to find and rescue the offspring of the Fire Daimyo from the clutches of an enemy hidden village."

Neji nodded, seeing the importance. "So your telling me the girl he's looking for is in this village?"

Leon sighed, holstering his pistol. "Yeah, in the Church of the Village... Sadly, we didn't have a way in before, but the key we have now is our way in." At that moment, his communicator went off.

He picked it up and Hunnigan came online. "Leon, i've got some new info that might help you." Leon was thankful for at least SOME information at this point, he was drawing up blanks...

Hunnigan read it off to him as she read it. "Apparently there's a religious cult group involved." Naruto scuffed. "We know that much sweetheart, we don't know what their about except kidnapping and treating us like crap..."

Hunnigan continued anyway, ignoring him. "Their called the Los Illuminados. Leon looked at her. "Los Illuminados? That's a mouthful... Anyway we had an unexpected run in with the Village Chief..."

Hunnigan got worried... "You're ok though right?" "Yeah... he could have killed us but let us live... and he mentioned about us having the same blood as them..."

Hunnigan was in thought... mumbling about interesting... Leon continued. "Anyway there are more important things then figuring out riddles... also I have another person helping me, a friend of Naruto. What's your full name?"

Neji grunted, smiling. "Neji Hyuuga." Leon nodded. "A Neji Hyuuga. White eyes, as if blind but he's not, long black hair pale skin. Around 6 feet tall." Hunnigan nodded and began her search. "Got it, while that runs, go find that Church. And we figured out Naruto is either off the grid since birth or not of this world."

Leon scoffed. "Not of this world. Trust me, I seen him do a few things, he's not normal by our standards. Leon out." He put away his communicator. "Alright guys, let's move, faster we get Ashley, faster we get out of here."

They headed downstairs and Leon seen no one in sight at first. "Search the house for anything useful." Leon went to the front foor to check outside, Neji went to the back of the house to check out what they could use, and Naruto went to the bathroom. He opened the door and a man was there and started to charge.

Naruto yelled in surprise, raised his shotgun and blasted the man clean through before sighing in relief that the action was over. Leon and Neji came around and he chuckled nervously. "Sorry, caught me off guard."

Neji went back and found a strange object and Leon saw it, smiling. "Nice, a Grenade. This is an incendiary grenade, basically... instant bonfire on command." Leon showed him how it was used as Naruto checked the front door, paling. "Great... Chainsaw..."

Leon came beside him and nodded. "Yeah, we're in for it... Ready guys?" Neji nodded, Naruto too, and he opened the door, all of them rushing out. As the Chainsaw guy came up Naruto blasted him with a shot of his shotgun, Neji seeing two men, threw the flame grenade and made them burst, grinning. "Not bad, Fireball jutsu upon throwing."

Leon put his foot on the chainsaw guys arm and shot a full clip into the guys head to end his life permanently. After that was done, He whipped out his rifle and looked far, seeing a woman up ahead with a sickle he fired, blowing her head into jell-o. The guys ran forward, a three man army at this point.

As they came upon a cabin Leon saw more men at the gate ahead, Naruto went into the hut to find anything useful as Leon picked off the five guards and Neji waited patiently, seeing the burst of skulls, one, two, three, four and five, all gone before they could get nearby.

Naruto came out grinning, handing over a box of 9mm ammo to Leon, and two FRAG grenades. Leon smiled. "Unlike the fireball the other one gave off, this blows up and sends bits of debris all over, killing through how much fragmentation is caused."

Neji nodded, throwing it up and down once and grinning. "I think I found my weapon of choice..." They went to the gate ahead and Leon took the wood off the lock and they got ready. "This is the Village, ready? We have to be fast, they won't give us another shot after this."

They got ready to run... Leon opened the gate and they ran hard and fast through the village. "GO!"

**XxX With Ashley XxX**

She was crying, being held against her will in a church of a rotten town of people who are all people wanting to just be done with her... "Daddy... Where are you..."

She heard a little rustling and looked at the barrels in the corner, scared that something was in here with her to harm her. "Who's there? What do you want?"

The top opened and a pair of weird eyebrows were staring at her. "Shhhh... We must stay hidden, they may be weak by very many, Sorry I scared you miss but I am not looking forward to their brutal numbers in small places again. Are you hiding too?"

Ashley shook her head. "This is like my cell... i'm prisoner..." The man popped his head out. "That is no way to treat a lady of your beauty! The fiends of groaning should learn their lesson soon enough! Though I have less strength in me then when I was home, so I cannot defeat them..."

Ashley looked at the man strangely. He had a bowl haircut, weirdly thick eyebrows, and green spandex for his outfit and a green jacket, but he also had a red belt with a piece of metal in front, a symbol of a leaf on it. But those eyes, looked determined and thoughtful, kind and warm yet fiery and passionate.

She sighed in sorrow. "I guess we're stuck... unless my father sends out his special agents to help me, but then again he might have his hands full figuring out one of his own is a traitor who kidnapped me here."

The man walked out of the barrel and put a hand on her shoulder. "Traitor or not he will find trustworthy people to bring you home, of this I am certain! And if you need any protection I will be happy to shield you from danger! I PROMISE ON MY LIFE!"

He stood up as he said it, his legs apart sternly, a fist on his hip in a pose as his other arm stretched out, a bandages thumb going up and winking with a grinning smile and shining teeth showing. She gasped as she seen the man pose such and be so flamboyant about it. She would believe his warm words, her only comfort, and have a good friend.

MJBskjbKdbnkj;bzsk;lc kjb zsj cbj 

THERE!... FINALLY!...ugh truthfully it's hard doing this shit... but hey, I am doing the best I can.

YOSH FIRST STORY DOWN! NEXT IN MY LIST STARTO!

JA NE!


	4. The Cemetary, New Guns to Play with!

This is where things get interesting. Never thought I'd have a review after so long, but hey, you never know whats gonna happen huh? SO without any waiting, I need to give you guys something to read... Merry Christmas!

START!

Zkxdkj;B:dcjkaBSc zKcsmb zj;svcmhzvskcmgfvzlnbx;chvjvihs

Neji ran up first, seeing the farmers start to attack them. "Allow me." He instantly thrust a palm strike into an enemy chest and the strength was amazing compared, as the strike pushed everything into the body, even bones, and the man fell over dead.

Neji felt a presence on him and twisted around, blocking the knife of a woman and, while still spinning, thrust a kick through her chest. He turned around to face the next one but he thrust a pitchfork in his direction.

This is where he was too slow and got cut while dodging. Leon took the head clean off with a single round as Naruto ran to help Neji. Leon stayed back and picked off some of the surrounding enemies, and Naruto grabbed Neji by his collar and pulled him up and back into the narrow passage.

Naruto saw the enemy filing in and shot a blast right into the heads of one man running to him and three others behind him, grinning as it was a good shot. He looked as Neji got up, holding his shoulder. Neji looked down, grunting as he looked frustrated. "Damn it, I lost my Byakugan, and I lost my ability to fight normally."

Naruto backed up as more came in, and checked his next shell, seeing it in there. "Well, remember my motto?" Neji and him looked to each other, and Neji scoffed, smiling as he let go of his shoulder and looked to the villagers.

Neji ran forth and spun hard and fast, ripping one head off with his palm, and kicked the legs from under two more before backing up and throwing a Frag grenade. It blew and made an incredible meat shower.

Leon past them, checking the area, and just as he was about to give the all clear, he heard a whirling and looked up to see a sickle coming down, and judging by it's aim, it would hit Naruto. "LOOK OUT!" he ran and tackled Naruto out of the way, pushing Neji back as he did, and the sickle hit into the ground.

Leon got up, tacking the sickle from the ground and judging where it came from. Naruto whistled, getting up with Neji. "Nice save. If you hadn't known that was coming I'd have lost my head. What's the plan, Leon?"

Leon checked his magazine before putting his pistol up. "We rush the door. Nothing else matters. Let's go!" He ran forward, dodging the next Sickle coming his way and passing the bonfire again. Neji turned away as he past it, not liking the sight, but Naruto just let it be, running past and to the door.

Leon put the key in and opened the door, getting it open in a hurry so they all could rush in and close it, no more sickles coming their way now, so that was a good thing. Leon locked the door and sighed.

Neji punched the wall. "They burned human beings! What kind of monsters are they to do that! I won't give them a chance to do it again..."

Naruto sighed. "These guys are something else... Leon, know anything at all about this shit? Seems you aren't surprised enough to be in the boat we are in."

Leon looked at them, thinking about it a bit and wondering if he should, but he thought why not,and told them. "I don't know what's with these people, but they are acting weird. Something weird happened a few years ago too..."

He sighed heavily, remembering the incident... "There used to be a good little community, a mountain-side city, Raccoon City. The Arklay Mountains right beside it were being used for research and development by a company called Umbrella. This company was a pharmaceutical one, dealing in regenerative and medicinal products, but sadly, there was more to it..."

He walked up to the table, looking at it as he fought down the emotions running in him from his memories. "They created a biological weapon, a super-virus, it's called the T-Virus. The Virus escaped from their labs, and infected the good city, the incident killed the living and revived the dead, even the ones it killed, into grotesque degenerative husks, infective hosts to this Virus, a correct term you might understand? It shifted their cells and killed them all, then revived them and the already dead into Zombies."

Neji held his mouth, breathing deeply, trying to hold his horror. Naruto growled, feeling the anger well inside him. He hit the stove nearby. "A company that was supposed to heal people, killing them! Those monsters!"

Leon nodded, breathing a deep heavy sigh. "I was a cop, my first day on the force? Was during the day this incident happened. The Virus is blood-borne, Air-borne, anything it needs to be in order to infect the world. This Virus can change itself depending on it's environment."

Naruto looked to Leon, looking a little pale. "Wait, you're telling me that the whole world is being infected by this Virus? This village included?"

Leon shook his head. "When the Incident happened in Raccoon City, the President ordered the immediate lethal force against the Virus so it would stop spreading. A five Kiloton nuclear warhead detonated in the center of the city."

Neji and Naruto looked to Each other, shrugging as they didn't know what it was, but was hoping it was good. "What is a Warhead?" Neji nodded. "And Nuclear is a type of energy?"

Leon sighed. "Sorry, forgot. A Warhead is the impact-bomb part of a missile. Kind of like a Frag grenade but much more powerful, a normal missile is capable of fifty times the destructive power, and could destroy the village center we just ran through."

He looked up as he rubbed his neck. "Nuclear Energy was a breakthrough, our most potent energy source, but sadly this energy source has it's major consequences. It is very toxic, as well as very explosive and flammable, making it dangerous to handle. A Nuclear Warhead? Could wipe out this entire village and more of the surrounding area... in fact, the Five Kiloton Warhead used on Raccoon City? Would deal around three times the damage..."

Naruto was pale, and Neji was gaping as he tried to imagine the forces involved. Naruto shook himself back. "Ok, you are telling me this thing has so much power it killed the entire city, even the buildings?"

Leon nodded, breathing deeply. "And the Nuclear Toxicity was powerful and potent enough to kill the Spreading Virus, stopping the Bio-hazard in it's tracks."

Naruto sighed as he felt relief... but something did not sit right... "You said the Virus IS named, and IS Borne... Not WAS... What are you keeping from us..."

Leon nodded. "The Virus as of now, is moot and not spreading, not outside containers. We could destroy the virus, but we would rather make a realistic cure, in case Raccoon City happens again... because we of the Government and protectors of the innocent are not the only ones who have the Virus... There are black market dealers and thieves who are giving it to third world dictators and desperate people who want power."

Neji grunted, trying to keep himself upright. "You're serious... So, an incident can happen any day... Damn it! So what is going on with this village? If it isn't the T-Virus, then what?"

Leon sighed more as he looked at the door ahead of them. "I don't know, but we will find out. Together. How about we get out of here and save Ashley? Then as we leave, look for your friends?"

Naruto pumped his shotgun, Neji nodding, and both following as Leon went through the door ahead. They saw the cellar door and opened it, seeing a passage they decided to go in and follow the narrow corridor. Neji looked to Leon. "So, you survived the incident and got out without dying by either device?"

Leon scoffed. "Wasn't easy... I had a little help, and even then it was extremely tough. Just wish she is doing well. Her brother would kill me if I just didn't care for her safety when he is unable to."

They came to an opening and felt a little easier, seeing as they didn't hear anything, no grunting or groaning.. Naruto sighed. "Ok, so, they can't follow us, good, we are in a dank sewer trying to get to the church that Ashley is in, ok, and it's quiet... seems to me they either do or do not expect us. So, plan?"

Leon looked down the next tunnel. "Easy, if they suspect us? Get past, if they don't? Continue. Either way, we move forward. That's the way this type of thing goes if you want to survive."

Neji and Naruto looked at each other, and then followed Leon down the next tunnel. They saw a blue light at the end of it, and as they came out, they seen it was a lantern and a man in black beside it. It was the Merchant once more.

He chuckled as he raised a hand. "Got somethin' that might interest ya." And then he pulled his coat back. "It's always a pleasure to do business with someone who is willing to pay for the product."

Leon looked at him a moment before sighing. "How did you get here before us? We left you at the cliff area, and didn't see you go by."

The Merchant chuckled more. "Trade Secret, but I may not always get ahead of you somehow, so watch out for my brother, he is here somewhere too. I told him to put up shop somewhere. Anyway, will you buy again? Or do we conclude our business right now?"

Leon hummed, then looked back to Neji. He nodded and turned. "What guns do you have? We need one that can help us out in large crowds."

The merchant thought a moment before fishing in his coat, and after a minute he cried in triumph and brought out something new. It was like a handgun, but the clip and trigger were in the middle of the gun, not the back end, and had an enlarged magazine, but also a grip at the barrel.

The Merchant put it up to Leon. "This here is the TMP 9MM machine pistol, fires hundred of rounds quickly, has a bit of a kick-back, but if given the incentive, I can give a stability device..."

Leon stepped to the side, and nodding to the Merchant. "Neji, you're gun, pay for it. No worries, we got our Rifle here with Naruto's gold pieces, your money is worth it's weight in the material it's made out of."

Neji thought about it, and nodded, coming up and fishing his pouch. He picked out ten gold pieces and put it out in his hand. "I'll take the extra device, if you please."

The Merchant looked at Neji's offer and fished his coat, grabbing the extended device. He fixed it on the back of the TMP and gave it to Neji. "You got a deal, Stranger! I will be very generous too, here, have this as a token of appreciation."

The Merchant grabbed a rather big handgun. "This is my greatest weapon! The .50 caliber Hand Cannon! This thing is very well made, Stranger, but your money is well worth me selling it!"

Neji looked wide-eyed as he got two guns, and put the sling for the TMP around his shoulder, but the gun wasn't at his side, but in front of him, and held the big hand cannon in his hand. The Merchant chuckled. "I will leave these two to help you with them. Here, also, take this ammo, as you will need it."

The merchant gave him four boxes worth, Three TMP, and one .50 caliber box. He bowed deeply. "I look forward to our next encounters, Strangers." He picked up his lantern and walked the other way through the tunnels.

Leon whistled as he grabbed the Hand cannon and looked at it. "Lucky you, this thing can tear through ten people at once, or hunt elephants." he gave the gun back, and slid the sling for the TMP under Neji's shoulder, a bit behind him. "There."

Neji looked confused as he looked at the TMP with his arm up. "You sure? It would hurting my side this way."

Leon smiled. "The position is behind the arm, so you can stand and walk normally, and the Sling isn't taught against you so you can move without it hurting. But it is in good position to be grabbed and fired. Here, copy these movements."

Leon reached behind him and grabbing at nothing, but slide his hand up and to his shoulder. Neji nodded, and doing the same, slowly as to get the feel for it as he grabbed the TMP from behind and pulling it up to his shoulder.

Leon nodded. "The Stock, the stick coming from the back, is used to press against your shoulder for better aim and less recoil. This way you can hit much better with your fire, don't put it against your shoulder tightly, but firmly enough that it doesn't slide away when you fire."

Leon seen Neji try to come to grips with the Stock, and nodded. "Keep trying. Next is the Hand cannon. It is different then my handgun by far, so I will need to help you with it... till then? Let's get moving. Practice on the way."

Leon moved forward, opening the door ahead and seeing the tunnel, sighed. "Guess we move forward, and through more tunnels..." Though, as Neji practiced the move to get the TMP from back to front in firing position, it was a short walk to the end of the tunnel. Just a few more steps, and there was a Ladder leading out.

As they got out they found it had turned dark, for some reason or another. Leon looked at his watch. "This isn't right, it should still be light out, even by a little."

Naruto walked forward and seen that the area was covered in dark heavy clouds, and a light fog covering the area. "It may be, but this place is ominous... We didn't see any dark clouds on our way here, but it seems it's heavy enough to stop the light from the sun... My guess is that the weather here is based off the scenery of the place... Cemetery? Cult activity? Seems to me that this place is sacred to them, and kept dark... Something magical..."

Leon nodded. "I've had worse happen. Let's move, Ashley is there." He lead the way up the hill, Naruto and Neji following, Neji still practicing with the TMP. It helped, because as they came out of the clearing, they heard the yells of a woman, and they all looked around, Neji seeing a guy up the hill, but no woman.

He was currently in the motion of bringing the gun up as the sound came, and when he saw the guy, he zipped the gun up and against his shoulder, and instinctively put his head down against it and fired, the recoil surprising him a little, but the shots were accurate.

Naruto seen the bullets fly and hit the guy in the stomach and up, zig-zagging their way to his head, where they made it explode, and he fell down. Neji huffed, breathing in the adrenaline as it cooled down.

Though, out of the house nearby, the woman ran out and started charging at them. Naruto got in front and blasted her head clean off with his shotgun. She was still moving forward after, and caught him, almost tackling him, but he threw her to the ground, breathing heavy from the moment she was still coming and trying to get him with her head off had shocked him pretty bad.

Leon checked around, getting ahead and making sure no one else was coming... he sighed as no one else did, and went back to see Naruto shaking off his shocked expression. "Guess the body was doing what the last thing the head was commanded it to, get to you. I didn't see anyone in sight, but I have a bad feeling my sight is playing tricks. Let's be careful... And let's move."

The three went up the hill, passing tombstones as they went. Neji stopped at the first big one, having two big ones together and a symbol at the top. "Seems to me, these were important people... Family Crests? Hm... Feel connected to them already."

Naruto saw another as he went up along the way, seeing another double, and whistling. "Maybe this is where the most important people are buried..." Leon came up the hill, not bothering with coming up the middle like they did, but as Neji got up to the fence, he saw three more villagers.

Leon was just up the hill when Neji hollered. "Leon, three more up here!" "RAHHHH!" Leon rose his gun and fired three rounds in the woman coming his way, making her fall back on her back. Neji popped up his TMP and firing at the well-fed looking one, making him fly back, spiraling to his death on the ground. Naruto rushed up and seeing the other man coming at Leon from the side, came between them and thrust a kick hard into the villagers stomach.

The Villager was shoved back hard, and Naruto popped a shell into the rising woman's head, and Leon,getting in on the uptake, slide by Naruto to put the final two rounds in the clip to the last guys head, making him fall dead.

Leon reloaded his gun, Naruto checking his and putting a few extra shells in till no more could fit. Neji came around and sighed. "I think I can like this gun. So, this all of them?"

Naruto scoffed. "Imagining the luck so far? Hell no... Anyway, check your ammo." he saw Neji looking confused and pulled a little switch at the TMP's base, making the enlarged clip fall, but Neji caught it. "See the copper sheen? Those are bullets, and we need to make sure your gun keeps loaded."

Neji nodded and counted real fast. "Half the thing, but I counted around twenty five rounds."

Naruto smiled. "Meaning it holds fifty. Get those boxes and fill them up. Leon, check the door." he saw as Leon nodded and went to see the door, and pushing it lightly seen it wouldn't open. He saw why, the key wasn't a normal key, the lock was an indentation, and he sighed heavily, walking back.

Leon shook his head. "No go, it's locked with a strange key. Meaning we are going to have to find it."

Neji was currently putting the bullets in the opening at the top, figuring the direction they went in was the way they were facing, and filled it up. He put the box back in his pocket and put the clip back in, but it was very loose. "What's wrong with this thing? It's not getting back in."

Leon smiled as he came up, popping the switch again and holding the clip to the gun, not going in yet. "When you put the clip back in, you do it firmly, not too hard, but not too easy. Like this." he shoved the clip back in and it was tightly held firm inside, and Neji smiled, nodding.

Leon walked ahead, sighing as he pulled his communicator out. Hunnigan came on the line. "Leon, did you find the Church yet?"

Leon hummed. "Well yeah, I'm at the door, but it's locked, no way in from here." Hunnigan came back with her own ideas. "Didn't they teach you lock picking at the academy?"

Leon scoffed. "Not like this. There's an indentation, like something might fit inside, but it's big and round, so most likely it's a different type of key. So I say again, no way inside at this time."

Hunnigan hummed before giving her thoughts. "No use standing around then, Leon, you have to find some way or some thing in order to get inside. Ashley may be inside there, so we must hurry."

Leon nodded. "Right. Anything on our friends yet?" Hunnigan hummed loudly, sighing. "Nothing. No Neji Hyuuga, no Naruto Uzumaki, and certainly no one who looks like either of them with any name similar."

Leon shrugged. "Ok, Thanks Hunnigan. Leon out." He hung up and put the box away, looking at the two. "Story checks out, you guys aren't from this world. So, what now? Any ideas?"

Naruto tipped his head to the side of the building. "We have two. Go the downhill route past that fence, or the route behind the church. Maybe we can get lucky with that door too."

Leon nodded, and went to that door, Neji and Naruto going to the route to the other side of the building to have a quick peek. Leon grunted as he tried to push and pull. "Ugh, locked for sure."

Naruto went up, Neji following close behind. As they rounded the corner to the underside of an arch, suddenly two more villagers popped from nowhere and tried to get them again. Naruto jumped back and blasted them both back, making them fly into the walls and down to the ground.

As neither got up, Naruto sighed. "They were protecting something...Let's see what." They went up to see a podium and Naruto got on it to see it. It had a turning device, and in the middle was something small and green. "What is it?"

Leon hummed. "I don't know.. think you can open it?"

Naruto hummed, trying to find a switch, but upon finding none, he turned the device from one symbol to the next, and when he stopped, the symbol it was pointing to lit up. He smiled. "We have to put in the lights."

He carefully turned the wheel all around, turning all the lights on, but found it didn't work. "Well how to do this?" he turned it again and on a symbol that was lit, and when it stopped, the light had faded to nothing again. "Combination?..."

He unlit all the lights, and Neji saw something, some writing. "What does this say?" Leon came up and hummed. "My Spanish is a bit rusty, but I think it says, '3 families Insignias of the dead ringers.' Whatever that means..."

Neji thought real quick, and had a light bulb go off. "I got it! The symbols in the graveyard! The symbols are from certain families, and their all dead, it makes a bit of sense, so let's try it."

Naruto grinned. "There ya go, good job Neji. So, there are three family crests... Which ones were the dead ones? All I saw was one." Neji pointed out the symbol he saw. "I saw this one." Naruto nodded and put on the two known symbols.

Leon sighed. "I just went up, I didn't think they would help us get this. Try all combinations with those two."

Naruto nodded, getting one symbol, turning it off, then the next, and so on until the three lit up were the Z, the M, and the V symbol types, and he heard a click. He let go and the cage holding the green thing opened.

He picked it up, seeing what it was. "It's just a little stone, a green stone, looks like a cat eye."

Leon looked at it and hummed. "A Green Cats-eye stone, worth a bit. Either way, this isn't working out... let's go." he lead them back through the corridor and to the outside of the fence. He sighed. "Hope this way leads to something good."

As they went ahead they saw a wooden bridge rolling around the cliff-side, and walked carefully, to no avail, as they were blocked by three more villagers. Leon popped them in the shoulder, and each time, they fell off the bridge coming after them, and cleared the way.

As they walked forward, Naruto seen the medallions, and stopped them. "Hold, we forgot something..." he got the paper from the farm. "Collect 10 or more blue medallions and you will get a prize? Sounds like the merchant wanted a challenge. We got seven, need three or eight more, and it says the rest are here. Leon, go ahead and into that shack, me and Neji will collect back at the graveyard."

Leon nodded and walked ahead, grabbing the Medallion, and looking around,seen one hanging off the end of the bridge he was on earlier, and jumped back to get it. After doing so he went into the shack. He heard hissing and looked inside the two boxes, seeing one with a snake, but another with some handgun ammo.

He needed it, so he broke the box and got the ammo, loading up his next clip. He seen a paper lying on the table and began to read... After reading it all he grinned. "That's how they work huh?"

Naruto and Neji got back to the corridor, wanting to begin from the back and then to where they began in the graveyard. Naruto looked around, cursing. "Nothing here." Neji stopped him from going and pointed up, and Naruto looked, seeing one hanging from the ceiling of the Church roof.

Naruto got ahead and turned, bending down on a knee and putting his hands together and pointing up. Neji ran at him and jumped into the hands, Naruto thrusting Neji up and Neji flew up and grabbed it from the string, falling to the wall and bouncing off it and back to Naruto, rolling on the ground to reduce the fall.

They ran out and to the front of the church, looking around again. Neji went to the other side and grinned. He squeezed to the wall and did a quick run at it, running up and jumping slightly, grabbing it just barely off the string and pulling it. He came back to see Naruto jumping from the fence and onto a tree branch, getting one more. Neji went down as Naruto ran down the hill and seeing another on a tee, easy to pick, he grabbed it.

Neji saw that and looked around again, and seeing the next one behind the fences he jumped them and pulled the branch near him to grab the medallion. He came back and Naruto grinned, pumping a fist. "That's five. The last three are likely ahead with Leon, if not,we at least got the ten."

They ran back up and seen Leon at the shack, holding three medallions. Naruto grinned wider. "There we go, all fifteen!" he showed them all that he got from the farm too. Leon chuckled before speaking. "Question,when did you find this out and get those medallions? You never shown it to me before."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Well, as you were going around the bend, I saw the paper, reading it and grabbing it real quick, and decided as we went around, to go and grab the medallions. I was real quick about it."

Leon nodded and put the medallions in his pocket, Neji and Naruto doing the same. Leon pointed ahead. "Seems the key is up ahead, if mapping is right, the lake that they hid the thing beyond is nearby."

Naruto sighed heavy. "They don't make it easy do they... So, go to the lake, go all over it to find the damnable thing, and then return here to get Ashley. Ok. Anything else?"

Leon nodded. "Seemingly, Luis stole something valuable to them, and they will be less inclined to stop US because he is more worth their efforts. Thing is, they also have something in the lake, named 'Del Lago.' That MEANS lake, but if religion is involved? Could mean something within, like the spirit of the lake."

Naruto groaned as he walked across the bridges. "Surely it has to be something big and dangerous. A Shark? A Whale? A Whale shark? Or a big ass alligator... either way? We need to try. Let's go guys." They got to the door ahead and went through.

As they got through, it looked like the clouds were not covering this part of the village, but still dark, and was getting lighter up ahead. They went up, seeing a bunch of crows around. As they went ahead, they flew off, and Naruto sighed. "Guess this place was picked clean-" "Rahhhhhhh..." They all turned, guns up, pointing to a giant door. They waited,seeing what was going on.

The door was still,the place was still, nothing was moving at all. They heard a quiet grunt and backed up. After a few minutes of grunting and noises, Naruto lowered his gun. "I think, whatever it is, it's asleep. Let's see whats in these cabins, and quietly get out of this place."

They nodded, carefully and silently looking in the cabins, finding some ammo, and a grenade or two. They came out and walked to the corridor opposite the one they came from, and seen two ways of going. Naruto hummed in thought before going down the lower path. "Let's go here first."

Neji sighed, turning to Leon. "His gut is never wrong, let's follow. Still, doesn't sit right with me that he is so unexpected."

Leon grinned at Neji as they went through the door. "Well, he is doing well here though, a good trait in this situation."

They went down and as they turned, saw a Blue Light. They came around to a shop set-up and Naruto grinned. "Well hello again, How are you here, when you went back through the village?" Leon was about to ask the same, but the man chuckled.

The Merchant shook his head. "My brother did, stranger. I'm his older brother. He told me you three would be good business?"

Naruto nodded. "Well, what's new on the rack?" The Merchant chuckled. "Nothing you three might like... But, I might have some helping hand equipment."

He pulled up a Scope from the side, twirling it in his hand before putting it out. "High quality, very powerful scope, has good range. For the Rifle you have on ya."

Leon came up, looking at it a bit. He smiled, nodding. "Alright. How's this for exchange?" he pulled out the Green stone, and gave it to the merchant. The Merchant took a good look, and held it in a fist. "Fair trade, Stranger. Enjoy the scope."

Naruto gave the man five gold coins, and got them some ammo each, making sure they were full up on it. But as he figured about what to do, he grabbed the Blue Medallions, and the Merchant spoke. "Ahhh, I see you got the Blue medallions. Seems you only have Nine though, so sorry, no prize until you have collected ten or more."

Neji pulled his three out, and Leon too. They gave them to the Merchant, and he put them in his box. He then went down the counter and grabbed a gun. It was a handgun, sleek, and well designed. "This here is a beaut. This thing has the capability to shoot through three people at once, excellent stopping power. I have this,and another one like it, this one has an upgraded barrel and sight down the barrel, making it more powerful. The other one does not."

Naruto grinned, taking it, his first handgun, seeing as Leon had his at first,and Neji got the biggest one, he finally had his own side-arm. "So, all of them grants a better prize? Thanks. See you next time then, hopefully with something else to sell." They turned and left, the Merchant picking through some things as they did.

As they left, Neji took his out. "Leon, how does mine work out exactly? It doesn't look like the same design..."

Leon took it and showed him what it was meant for. "See this chamber? It's a Revolver, Revolvers have these, single bullets in a chamber each, some have only four, whilst these have six. Ours have a clip, to contain our bullets. Yours is more powerful, ours are faster. Plain and simple."

Neji smiled, trying to figure out everything about his, thinking it may come in handy. They went out and, still hearing the beast, quietly went out the other door. They saw a downhill, and a sign...

Neji was walking forward, but Leon and Naruto pulled him back. Leon pointed to the sign. "That thing means a warning, a trap set in case of intruders... we are intruders."

Neji nodded, and Naruto looked at the cliff. "Judging by the scheme, it's a falling trap. Think like a ninja Neji." Neji did and looked up, Leon and Naruto doing the same... Neji gasped, seeing a boulder. He turned to Leon. "How did you guys get past the last one?"

Naruto rolled his neck, rubbing it as he sighed. "Last time we had a cliff to the side, and logs. This time, no logs, and a narrow corridor... they went all out this time. They learn. So, this time, instead of me pushing the thing off a cliff-side to save us, we have to run like god-damn hell till we are safely away."

Naruto hopped on his feet a bit, and Leon tapping his toes, both getting ready. Naruto looked to Neji. "We run from here, and keep running, no looking back, focusing on staying up and running till we are safe. Ready?"

Neji sighed, nodding as he rolled his shoulders and got ready to run. All of them with feet on the wall behind them... They all shouted at the same time. "GO!" and with that, ran ahead, fast, and running down the cliff. As they started, the boulder came down and rolled behind them, and as Naruto said, not looking back, they ran down for a few seconds before hitting a wider section, and Naruto, thinking quickly, pulled Neji hard, throwing him to the side and safe, and then jumping, pulling Leon with him,who jumped to, and all three landing out of the way as the boulder past them and hit the cliff ahead, breaking apart.

Neji sighed as he got up, and they all did, and looked ahead, seeing a dank swamp area, and a cross-road built on top of it. Naruto shivered. "This won't be good..."

There we go. Took awhile huh? Well I still got it out. Hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas!


	5. Ninja Arrival, Fighting the Lake

I needed a fifth chapter to do because of my new schedule... sooooo, I thought after a good think I'd do this one.

Let the Zombie Massacre begin!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

Naruto lead Leon and Neji on the bridge, but Naruto saw through the thin mist and saw wires... "Hold.." "YO LOS VEO!" "UGH!"

Down below in the swamp area was a villager, and he was lighting dynamite. And there was another coming from a nearby hut on the bridge with a pitchfork. Naruto aimed to the lower one and fired his shotgun, and the dynamite blew up, taking the Villager with it.

The other one was coming up on the wire Naruto saw and when he touched it, he blew up as well. Naruto sighed. "They are idiots... See? That's why I said stop."

They walked forward, and saw the way ahead off the bridge was gone... and a stair down into the swamp. Leon was about to head down when Naruto pulled on his shoulder. "Wait... Look hard over there..."

Leon walked back up and looked ahead of the mist and seen a massive pack of Villagers... he groaned a bit. "They never give up huh..." Naruto looked to Neji. "Give me a boost."

Leon wasn't sure what he meant... Neji nodded and got at the edge of the planks at the dead end and put his hands together like a cup in front of him and low. He looked a little puzzled why they would choose to do that...

Naruto turned to Leon. "Listen, I'll go over there and blow a hole clean through, and flank them from behind, you two rip them to shreds here and meet me over there. Got it?"

Leon nodded and got his handgun ready. He looked to Neji as Naruto stepped back, getting his packs and weapons set. "Alright. You throw him and get down there, I'll crack the door."

Naruto got his footing locked on a blank and relaxed for a moment, but then he pushed off and ran to Neji quickly and jumped up and into Neji, who caught Naruto's foot and using the leverage thrust up and over, Naruto flying and flipping over the gap and rolled on the next bridge, aiming his Shotgun forward.

Naruto was indeed cornered on that bridge, as there were many Villagers blocking the path. "Great... I had to pick the corner.. Oh well, I have the best device for this situation. GET SOME!"

Naruto aimed his shotgun in the middle and blasted the first shot, killing the first two rows before he grabbed his Incendiary Grenade and threw it far, burning some of the Villagers down to a crisp, and the bridge was burning from the grenade.

He took out most of the Villagers on the bridge, but that grenade was gonna kill the bridge and make him hurry or else. He rushed in, firing the next round and flattening the rest of them before jumping over the fire ring he made and stepping on some of them to get by, blasting another round behind him to kill them all totally.

Leon was in the water, popping off heads with his handgun, as Neji was rushing past to the left, thinking it was the fastest way. "Shit, explosives and these monsters, DAMN!" he stopped in front of a whole group and gripped his TMP tightly, pulling the trigger and just strafing the line he was firing into halves of villagers in front of him.

He only got around ten before his short clip was gone. He took his next clip and reloaded, but found a Villager pop from the water and latch on him. "SHIT!" he dropped his TMP in the water and was pushing the Villager's head away from his own, and fighting the arms form choking him.

Leon saw this and rammed a fist into one Villager, making him bump back into his buddies before firing and taking the head off the villager trying to harm Neji.

Neji grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Thanks! Watch out!" He pulled his Hand Cannon .50 caliber gun and fired, and was amazed, because that one bullet took out five of the enemy, two heads burst, two more thrown back from the blast, and the last having a huge hole in his chest.

Leon grinned. "Thanks! Keep it up!" Leon aimed, but suddenly the explosive the villagers were ducking under blew and took them all out. Neji was about to use his second round for his best gun when his own side got blasted soon after, and they looked to see nothing but smoke clearing.

Naruto called from the bridge as it was burning. "You're welcome!" Neji smiled at that, scoffing. "Show off..."

Leon walked forward, seeing Naruto waiting by a house outside the swamp. Neji searched for his TMP before moving forward, trying to dry it out as he came up to see Naruto reloading his gun.

Naruto looked at the fire he made. "They know we're here and succeeding, we better take a break and then hurry up. Reload all clips, I doubt you can just put the box in the gun."

Neji and Leon made damn certain for their ammunition, all clips reloaded, and it took a fair bit thanks to the TMP having a big clip, but Neji got done fairly quick considering. After every gun was maxed with ammunition, Leon moved up.

Leon looked back to the fire dying down and the bridge falling, blocking the path up. "From this point on, we are going to require a different path. Let's make sure to do what we can to get the key and save Ashley."

They walked up the slope to the giant gate like every other way built in this place, and opened it to find two paths, one going down, another heading up ahead. Leon hummed and started going on. "Stay put for a bit." Naruto and Neji nodded and kept an eye out for the down path and from behind them.

Leon soon reached the top and seen the lake ahead, and a speck of something moving so he took his binoculars and viewed up ahead to see two villagers in a boat, and they dumped a cop into the lake water... "Shit..."

The Villagers sped off and he was about to go back down, when out of nowhere a HUGE creature just popped up from the water and swallowed the cop before vanishing back in the water. Leon didn't really get a good look at it, but it was huge and looked like it rotted like the villagers. "Big beast. Great..."

Leon went back down and sighed. "Bad news, enemy beast? Is huge. Real huge. We have to be very careful."

They started down the path down and found the two Villagers on the boat docked, and pulling someone up... "HINATA?" The young girl was knocked out and being pulled on the ground... bad idea, because Naruto was on them and fired all his shotgun round sin his shotgun to pain their liquids all over the pavement.

Neji chuckled nervously and turned to Leon. "The girl is my cousin... and his wife... So, just for warned, if anything happens to her, then we all die." Leon looked a bit scared as Naruto pulled Hinata up to her feet and pulled her back.

He laid her against a tree, reloading his shotgun as he waited for her to wake up. It took a few minutes but he shook her shoulder and she was stirring finally. She saw Naruto smiling, but in a coat instead of his usual jacket, but that didn't matter...

"NARUTO!" She jumped and held him in her arms, tears coming to her eyes. "Thank Kami you are alive! I thought after that light and arriving here we would be forever separated..."

Naruto smiled, patting her back. "I know. Sorry, but I ain't going to abandon you, if we were in separate universes I would just travel it again to be with you." In his mind he prayed a thank you for his love returning to him.

She stood on her own, rubbing her arm. "I awoke somewhere weird, it was this ritual area, I narrowly escaped with my life. These people are not friendly. Who is this though?"

Naruto turned, gesturing to Leon. "Leon. He's the ANBU of this world. Special Operations agent for the leader of his country. He needed help, and I thought since I needed to figure this place out and the possibility of everyone being in this world as well, I decided to help him. Neji, I found him during the mission. You were here."

Hinata nodded, leaning against the tree she was on. "Mind giving me a briefing?"

Naruto nodded, but turned to Leon. "I'll get her up to speed, check the boat for any kind of problems, we should head out soon. It's going to be dark soon."

Leon and Neji went to check on things as Naruto turned back to Hinata, and kissing her fully on the lips with such passion she went rigid for a moment.

They smiled as Naruto pulled his Shotgun up. "No Chakra. We have to deal with hand to hand and local weaponry. This here is a projectile weapon. So is this." He pulled out his Punisher. He pointed to the rock and fired a single round, and the part of the rock he shot blew into dust and had a crater in it.

Hinata looked a little shocked. "That's something impressive... So, what exactly came out of it."

Naruto pulled a box from his coat, showing the bullets. "These. Just put them in the right way, load the gun, and pull the trigger." he pointed to the trigger to show her before putting his handgun back and his bullets. "Different variety of guns do different variety of things and have different ranges. This big one is a Shotgun, very close range, but VERY powerful. The small one has a bigger range but not as much. His is a long small one and has the range of the Byakugan sight at maximum power and has exceptional power behind it."

Hinata was pretty wowed by that concept. She nodded. "Ok. Hopefully I get one or two to use. I don't like being useless."

Naruto smiled, nodding. "Until then, your Kunai and Shuriken are able to work out as weapons for now. Ok, that was weaponry.. next, situation. We are in hostile territory, as you said they are not friendly, and are highly resilient to average attacks and shooting for normal places. Only way to kill them is kill shots, blowing off their head or tearing it from their body seem to work, or pump them full of these bullets to where they can no longer operate."

Naruto pointed to Leon. "He is here in hostile territory searching for the Daughter of his countries leader. Basically a girl Konohamaru back when the third was still in office." She understood that instantly. Rescue mission. He continued. "She is locked in a church way back that way, and the only way inside is to find the hidden key that these assholes hide beyond this lake somewhere."

Hinata nodded, looking to the lake. "I guess they weren't so smart huh?" "Wrong."

She turned to see him sighing. "There is a creature, a massive guardian of this lake that will be HUGE trouble. We have to go get this key but stay alive.. and I think I have a plan for that..."

Leon came up, smiling. "Seems you got it all out. So, what's the plan, we all can't fit on that thing, and we need a back-up in case that thing kills us."

Naruto nodded, and held his shotgun up. "If that thing is coming at us, this is best used. Actually, I got a wicked idea. I go out alone." "WHAT?" He got as an answer from all three...

"I just got you back, I am NOT putting you in danger again!" "You're insane, alone? Then how am I supposed to live with myself if I let family die?" "You hit your head on the way here?" You can tell who said each...

Naruto sighed, and looked hardened. "Leon, you and your rifle are good long range weapons against that thing if I need any assistance, Neji you're TMP is good to defend Hinata with, and Hinata has no weapon, and I don;t want her to be in danger either. Either I go alone, or we have serious troubles."

Leon thought clearly about it, and sighed heavily... He put a hand up to Neji. "He has a point. With my Rifle at long range, and his Shotgun at close range, that beast won't stand a chance. I Trust you know ab out boats..."

Naruto grinned. "That is the only transportation from my world and yours that are similar to the exact detail."

After a good think for them all, they nodded... Naruto went up to the boat, getting in and looking to them all. "Stay off the dock Neji, Hinata, I don't want that thing to even think about a three course meal up here. Leon, make sure you are extra quite until I get out there and that thing pops up."

After everyone nodded, he let the boat untie itself and started the engine, and soon was zooming out into the open...

Leon took careful aim with his Rifle, following Naruto in his sights as he waited patiently. Neji and Hinata just backed off and watched everything go down... Actually, Neji and Hinata went up the high path to watch from a higher point, that way they didn't miss out on anything.

This was going to be hell... Naruto knew it. He felt the tension rise within him... and felt a chill along his spine as he neared a bend inward up ahead, maybe another dock. That was when it attacked... "CRAP!"

The thing roared as it jumped up in front of him and slammed it's face into the water right in front of the boat, making it fly up into the air and flip, but somehow managing to flip on it's belly again and stay afloat.

Naruto looked around a little, seeing nothing at first, but he saw his boat.. and the anchor hook was being sunk down into the water, the rope following with it. He looked horrified. "Oh hell no!" The rope was around his leg at first, and he hurried, taking the rope and tying it around the front of the nose and tightly, just as the thing popped out of the water.

He cursed and started untying it from his leg when suddenly the boat was tugged hard and being pulled. "Oh hell..." He kept a good hold on the boat, and saw the thing start to drag him and try to make him crash into a huge debris field. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

He ripped on the engine's rudder and made the boat turn out of the way just in time, scraping against the debris. Soon the boat was stalled and the creature was under the water again. He grabbed his Punisher and Shotgun, one in each hand. "You ain't getting me..."

Suddenly the thing popped out to the right of the boat, charging at full speed and he pointed both guns at him, firing half his Punisher into the thing's skull and popping a shotgun round when it got close enough. He had some help, as Leon fired on it instantly, three whole shots before the thing ducked back into the water.

Naruto felt the Boat start to tug again and hit the deck, grabbing onto the rudder. "Holy hell, this thing is going to take a few bullets!" it was, but only a few more, it was already slowing down a lot.

He kept the boat safe and not anywhere near the debris he was about to crash into, and soon he stopped again, cocking his shotgun and getting ready, aiming around and waiting... The thing popped up again behind him!

He turned, seeing the first shot from Leon hit it's mark, and he fired all his Punisher rounds left into the skull of the beast, and Leon managed two more hits before it decided to finish.

The beast went under but soon was in front of Naruto and roared up, roaring loudly as if screaming, and Leon fired the last two rounds he had in his gun before seeing the thing finally go down, sinking into the lake.

Naruto felt safe now... then terrified, as the pulling and the thrashing about made the rope untie from the front and as the beast sunk it was pulling on the rope tied on Naruto's leg. "Fuck! Ok shithead! I AIN'T GOING DOWN WITH YOU!" He slung a Kunai from his pouch and cut the rope in a single move, the boat rocking and keeping afloat, and Naruto heaving from the exertion of adrenaline in his body finally stopping it's flow.

He gave a long easy sigh before getting up and taking the boat right back to the dock with Leon and the rest. "Sorry, guess I jinxed us. It's gone now though, so how about we all get on and get out of here?"

Hinata and Neji came back down after the monster did it's death flip in the water, and soon they were all going to the pocket Naruto found before the monster attacked, but just when they got off the boat... Leon and Naruto both started to cough heavily and heave.

Hinata went to see Naruto, and Neji to Leon, and saw they both had started to cough up blood, but that wasn't the end of it, as they were grunting in pain and holding their chests, and soon they just past out like limp rag-dolls.

Neji looked around, getting Leon to get up on his shoulder as he found a small hut. He turned to Hinata. "Hinata, there's a house right there, we should get in there and see what's going on." She nodded and they both got into the house, Neji pulling on his TMP as the door swung open...

He put it back down and dragged Leon in, Hinata following close behind. Neji seen only a single bed and hummed. "Sit them against the wall on the bed." not wanting to put one or the other but both on the bed.

He put Leon near the end, sitting him upright and sighed as Hinata did the same with Naruto at the head of the bed. She brushed his cheek, looking worried...

Neji grabbed Naruto's Shotgun, checking it's ammunition before putting it in Hinata's hands. "Remember what Naruto told you and showed you, and keep that shit aimed away from me and these two. Don't wanna accidentally kill us do you?"

Hinata looked nervously, but held the Shotgun, the business end pointing up, and nodded. "I'll do my best." He nodded and was about to walk off when a beeping static sound was heard. Leon looked to Leon and then gasped.

He fished into Leon's pack and found the communicator he was using, it had a small video screen. He saw it had symbols on it and had words as well, and pressed 'talk' and a video of a cute woman with glasses came up. "Wait a minute... You're not Leon."

Neji smiled. "No, I'm Neji. Sorry, Leon is sleeping."

Hunnigan looked skeptical. "What! Why the hell is he sleeping? It's still daylight out there right?"

Neji flinched a bit as she yelled, but shrugged. "Sorry, but we don't know. We had a mishap at the lake, and when we finally got across it he and Naruto suddenly were in pain and passed out, they were coughing up blood."

Hunnigan hummed in worry. "Not good... Are you at a safe location?"

Neji looked around the house. "Nothing here but wood and some supplies, it's a small hut on the edge of the lake. We're safe for now though."

Hunnigan wasn't so trusting of that. "The whole place is Hostile, you sure they won't come back and kill you? You're only one person, and I don;t know how good you may be with any of this world's gadgets."

Neji grinned a bit. "First, I have been doing quite well with my TMP and Hand Cannon, I can take care of myself. But I am not alone in this. I found my Cousin, she was about to be sacrificed to this huge beast form the lake that we killed before getting across and into this hut."

Hunnigan was puzzled there... "Cousin? Who could that be? How many of you people are there."

Neji sighed. "I have no idea how many of us made it here, but I doubt we are very many... As for my Cousin, she is the lover of Naruto. Seems fate wanted them both here."

Hinata was growing more confused by the minute by this conversation. "Excuse me, what are you holding, and who are you talking to? I don't see anyone. Is that like our voice equipment?"

Neji smiled turning to Hinata. "This is a communicator Leon uses to call someone, her name is Hunnigan from what I gather. She is helping us through the country to get this mission done with. And yes it is like our old equipment."

Hunnigan came back on. "Ok, so does she have a weapon? And does she know how to use it? Lastly, when Leon wakes up, tell him to call me, ok?"

Neji nodded. "She has a Shotgun, I'll help her get used to it and she does know the basics. Will do, when he wakes I'll make sure he gives you a call."

Hunnigan nodded back and went off. Hinata was sitting down, holding her head. "This is a lot to take in..."

Neji sat down too, sighing. "I know. But it'll be fine. I'm used to it after my training back in our world."

Hinata hit the table. "Not what I meant! You weren't carrying wounded and dying soldiers in the battlefield when you were sent here! You don't have someone you love and suddenly they are missing!"

Neji huffed a sigh, but smiled sadly. "I know, but you know what? We made it, you have Naruto here, and we will make this work out. Everything will be fine. You are strong. We all are, and if anyone else made it, we will see them again. I just know it."

Hinata smiled a little and wiped her growing tears. "Thanks... I wonder where the others might be.. How long have we been here?"

Neji hummed in thought, tapping his chin a little.. "To be honest I have no idea... The sun is blocked and has been for a good while.. Leon should be able to guess when we arrived. But first he needs to wake up. Think They are ok though?"

Hinata sighed, looking sadly to Naruto. "I hope so... What could have happened..." Little did they know though, they were suffering from the growing symptoms of what the villagers have become... And soon they would either die or find a way to live.

**XxX Further Ahead, along a cliff side five hours later XxX**

"El jefe está muy pacientes, ¿por qué no buscar y matar a los cabrones?" One of the Villagers said to another in front of him.

The other shrugged it off, the flaming torch in his hand bending the light around him. "Para jefes, hemos no puede argumentar. ¿Has visto que sabroso bocado nos dio de sacrificar en el nombre de Señor Sadler?"

The first answered him and suddenly. before any could recognize the danger, a small ball with a lit fuse was in front of them, and it blew up, causing them both to be blown back and fall off the cliff-side. Out from the shadows was a heavily camouflaged Kakashi...

Kakashi was wearing his normal outfit, but he had over it a leave and branch connected suit covered in mud, an a cowl that was the same. He had a little eye hole to look from but he could see a lot of what was in front of him from it thankfully. He was slowly moving from the forest into the more populated places of the grounds...

He sighed as he saw his camouflage was useless with the steel stairs ahead of him. "Alright, no more mister nice ninja."

He remembered how he got here and why he was currently on the offensive... oh why did Naruto have to be a moronic piece of shit sometimes? "_I told him that combination was trouble..._"

**XxX Flashback, four hours ago XxX**

Kakashi grunted, rubbing his aching head as he tried to orient himself. He finally opened his eyes to see a brisk forest in a foggy cloudy day, which he knew it was day thanks to the fact it was light outside. He stood slowly, groaning as he did, and looked around. "I have a feeling I'm not on the battlefield anymore.."

He gripped his head as the memory of what happened took over and he gasped. "That's right, Naruto did that combination technique... So, where is everyone and where is Naruto? Better yet... where the fuck am _I_?"

He walked through the forest area and soon found a cliff area and a large working force. "A village? Never seen something like this before... not in all my travels... a new project from a smaller country?"

He was leading down the cliff area to the village and when he got there he seen something strange... The people around had red glowing eyes and were limp and emotionless... he hide, looking intently... "They must be brainwashed or under a technique's spell... Something doesn't fit right here..."

He looked around a bit more, and saw that even under whatever influence they had on them they acted like a real work force. He heard one talking, but didn't understand the language at all... it was weird to hear...

He slide back into the shadows as he saw one of them look his way, and as the man got around the bend, Kakashi grabbed him and pulled him up. "Alright, I need some answers, and I really don't wanna have to cut you up."

He was playing around a little, wanting to be peaceful but not get into a panic or riot... Sadly, that is exactly what he found himself in... "Por aquí, intruso!" Kakashi took his Kunai and put it against the guy's throat and backed up as the whole work force was upon him the way the other guy came from. "Shit..."

He looked at the mad evil glares as if they wanted to eat him... and put the Kunai closer to the guys throat. "Listen, if you don't want your friend dead, then you will back off and let me pass."

That fell on deaf ears... as they all roared, growling and charging him. He had no choice, cutting the guy's throat and backing off him... bad idea... as the guy was still moving and roared, turning around and attacking as well. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Kakashi backed up, going through some hand seals, and tried to use a Jutsu, only for nothing to happen... he scoffed, rearing the Kunai back. "Fine, I may be known for my Jutsu, but I ain't a Jounin for nothing!"

He ripped through them, kicking in their internal organs, slashing for their hearts and trying to cut into the back of the neck instead to cut off connection to the brain, but only about ten out of twenty five he hit in vital marks normally were dead, the rest got back up to attack. He cursed, his leg pants ripping from trying to get away from the mob, some gripping his rm hard enough he had to rip it from them at all costs, even breaking it to get away.

He ran, climbing with his Kunai up the cliff that they could not handle and managed to get into hiding. He huffed, taking the tree he was on and hit working hand and arm to force the bones from his broken arm back into place and nursing it. He even used an old fashion heating treatment by roughly rubbing his hand against his remaining pant leg to gain the needed friction heat and worked on his bones and muscles to heal them. It took an hour but he soon had feeling again and was able to move it completely again.

He turned and saw they had forgotten about him to continue working. He sighed. "Alright... Hostile territory... No more politics..."

He got up and just watched them, trying to figure out every detail in their movements. He seen the wounds he made on some of them not even bleed more then the small spurt from the opening of the wound, no bleeding, and the wounds didn't seem to clog or heal at all, even for the next hour of watching.

He knew this enough of medical... they were already dead... "Maybe a resurrection Jutsu? no... Jutsu don't work here..." he tried to use another, but to no avail. "This is weird.. What is going on?" After the third hour he saw the metal ropes start to bring up a cart of some kind, and in it were three men, and one was carrying a woman in red... he narrowed his eyes, seeing the woman in red was not disgustingly disfigured or rotted...

He saw them take her around a bit before going into a cave system... "She a local, or is she a prisoner... I have to find out..." He spent the next hour going with old style Shinobi gear, hand made camouflage to work with to get closer. After it was done, and seeing no movement going inside the place yet after delivery, he put the suit on and started his way back to get into the cave and find her...

**XxX Flashback End XxX**

Kakashi took off his suit and slowly made his way up the path to the cave system, seeing no one around and only patrols on the metal floors above him were clinging to any movement from the villagers. He went in and seen two guys talking, and took two Shuriken. He had taken a body from sight and killed it without it making a noise and examined it.

He figured out the only way to kill it was go for certain vitals or take them out wholesale. He even seen a dead thing inside it, and knew it was the cause of everything... so he knew what to do. He tossed the Shuriken, using the wires attached to them to cut into and pull back into again, thus cutting clean through, the neck, taking both heads off.

Sadly, one was not dead... it grew something, something horrifying out of it's body, a wicked creature with a boney blade slicing around, and tossed his flash bomb on the ground, but when he did and looked back into the cave... the guy was dead, and the appendage gone...

He narrowed his eyes and walked up to a ladder going up, a thought crossing his mind. "_A bright sudden flash of light can kill exposed creatures? Better hang onto that information for later._"

He went up and seen three guys, one in front holding an axe, and the woman they brought in was on a rock surface, candles and symbols all over.. He knew then that this was a Cult.. and they were going to kill her, probably dispose of her through weird means. He rushed up and took two Kunai, one in each hand, and slashed off all three heads in quick need and succession.

He was not, however, surprised that the middle one also had an exposed creature, and threw another flash bomb at his feet, thus killing it.

That flash though was also a sudden wake up for the woman, who flipped off the rock and grabbed her gun on instinct, pointing it at the man.

Kakashi held his stance, not knowing if this woman was friend or foe. She looked at the dead bodies and narrowed her eyes a bit. "So, you saved me?" Kakashi was a little surprised she spoke his language.

He nodded, pointing at the dead bodies. "They were going to kill you. I saw you being brought up here around four hours ago, if I could at all tell the right time by just feeling it."

The woman in red hummed, grabbing a small device form inside her dress and lifting it, pressing a few buttons before putting it back. "You are right, four hours... So, who are you then? A rival agency?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Sorry, but isn't it polite to introduce yourself before asking someone's name? As for agencies, no. I don't even know where the hell I am, or what the hell is going on."

The woman hummed in thought. "Fine. My name Is a secret... Just call me the Woman in Red. I have to keep my cover in case you decide to off me."

Kakashi nodded. "Fair enough, but all I really want from you is information about the situation. Nothing about you or your business unless it portrays to the questions I ask. Fair?"

The woman in red nodded, and Kakashi took a deep breath. "I came from the Village hidden in the Leaves, within the Fire Country of the Elemental Nations. Where am I now though, it does not look like anywhere else I have been before."

The woman in red narrowed her eyes. "Likely story of your origin... but I ain't buying it. As for where you are now? I guess that's simple. You are in a small village network on the coast of Spain, in the Europe region."

Kakashi hummed and thought about that for a moment.. and didn't ring any bells. "I see. So, I'm no longer in the Elemental nations. Ok then... Who the hell are these people inhabiting this village? They won't die when I strike them normally, and I normally go for the heart or head, but they keep coming."

The woman in red scoffed. "These people are the villagers here, and they are being infected by a plague of some sort, a parasite controlling their bodies. Their dead, but the only way to kill them is to take off their heads or destroy their bodies beyond working order all together."

Kakashi nodded. "I thought so, but the parasite is controlling them? I wonder how... But oh well. Last question... Do you know of the Shinobi from the Elemental nations at all?"

The woman in red narrowed her vision again. "No, and if I didn't make it clear enough, I call bullshit, you are lying about that origin."

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "I am not. So, the power Naruto conjured up sent me to a different world. Ok then. What are you doing in this village, if I may ask?"

The woman in red hummed in thought.. thinking of what he said. Sure it was most likely bullshit to her, but he DID save her... She would allow some form of trust. "To get the specimen and a sample of the most prominent source of it's characteristics that the leaders of this weird cult created in their lab."

Kakashi thought on this and sighed, letting down his guard and putting his weapons away. "Fine. I will accompany you, this way I can get the hell out of here, and you get some help if need be. Sound fair? I promise, I will not take whatever you are searching for, sounds disturbing to me, but I do require safety."

The woman in red was still on guard for a moment... but soon settled and put her handgun back in her holster and walked up to him. "Ada. Ada Wong." She put a hand out.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, shaking her hand. "Kakashi Hatake."\

**XxX Near the same time, Church with Ashley and Lee XxX**

Lee was in the barrel as to hide, and Ashley was sitting and leaning against it. "Sound's like this girl isn't worth your time or effort. Why would you keep going after her for love?"

Lee sighed sadly and heavily. He had been telling her of his world all this time, trying to pass the time of hiding and imprisonment by telling Ashley of himself. "She was strong willed and amazingly intelligent. I just thought she would be the one for me. I never gave up either, I felt it was right, so I kept going for her. Sadly, she kept turning me away."

Ashley looked to the barrel sadly. "Well sounds like you just need to find a new love. Especially since you are here now."

Lee smiled sadly, chuckling weakly. "I doubt I will live long enough to do so, and even if I did, I doubt a girl would like me. My big eyebrows would turn them away first second..."

Ashley blushed, stuttering as she tried to comfort him. "Not try... um.. well... I... I haven't turned a...away... so they aren't all ba-...bad..." She bit her lip...

Lee chuckled a little more lively. "I see your point. Maybe, just maybe, there might be one girl for me... who will accept my love. And I will protect her with all my being. No matter what."

Ashley looked at the barrel, blushing and smiling, seeing she helped.. but held her chest, wondering if the beating of her heart meant... more... and just kept thinking on it, wanting to find out why she was feeling this way all of a sudden...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_;

FIN! HAHA I GOT IT DONE! YES!

How you like it? Hope it's good. I thought hey why not for that ending scene, so hopefully you don't flame me for it... but anyway, I have a question to ask... I have been thinking on this a bit and... Should I bring Gai-sensei or Asuma into the world? It would make things more interesting to say the least.


	6. Got the Key! Return to the Church?

Welcome to the horror's of the night, because this time our group of rescuers are going to be fighting in the darkness and in the rain... what will become of them? WHO KNOWS!

Let's just get it started so we can see, shall we?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

It was a good Six hours since they were knocked out in the cabin, the sun had set as it seemed, and the two sleeping men were still doing so...

Neji was checking on his guns, seeing what made them tick seeing as he finally had the time... Hinata was looking at Naruto, lost in thought for an hour as she wished he would wake up...

They noticed a small sound and looked to the door, pointing their guns. There was note that slipped in from the bottom and that had Neji and Hinata running out the door to see who was there... no one... Neji looked down and saw frantic foot-prints, and saw them heading to the back of the house and into the woods.

Hinata didn't see anyone though and sighed. "Guess we're safe, whoever it was wasn't hostile."

Neji grabbed the note and Hinata closed the door behind them. Neji read it aloud. "'There is an important item hidden in the falls, if you are able to get it you might be able to safe Ashley.'"

Hinata was first to question. "Who is Ashley?"

Neji turned to her, smiling. "The presidents daughter. Who else? Alright...'But the route back to the Church isn't going to be a walk in the park. They have deployed what is known as El Gigante. So god bless. P.S. For whatever is going on with your body, to make you pass out and spit blood as I seen on the trail, I am sorry but it is beyond my power. If I could help you I would.' Ok that is crazy. Just because we have no Byakugan anymore he knew what was going on and was out there when we were just relaxing."

Then as they were getting ready to go out and search for the mystery person, Naruto groaned, starting to wake up. Hinata was going over to him when Leon gasped and jumped up, scaring her to hell, making her scream.

Naruto jumped up and grabbed his Kunai, but found Hinata was only scared because of the sudden wake up with Leon. He sighed and looked around. "Ok, it seems we are safe... Neji, Hinata, what the hell happened."

Hinata jumped him, holding him tightly. "Naruto, I was so worried! You passed out six hours ago! What happened?"

Naruto groaned as he held her, smiling. "Well, I have no idea, but waking up to my beautiful wife is good enough for me."

Neji gave a paper to Leon who was getting his senses back. "This was put under the door awhile ago, we didn't find anyone when we gone out, and they seem to have escaped into the forest. I don't understand what it means."

Leon took it and gave it a quick read. "Well, apparently someone is looking out for us behind the scenes... And by the sound of it, there's some falls on the way to the key of the Church."

Leon got up off the bed and Neji gave him his communicator. "Hunnigan called, you were passed out so I picked it up. She wants you to call her."

Just as Leon grabbed the Communicator, the sound of rain was starting to become apparent and Naruto groaned. "Great, now we got to do this at night in the rain... This is a bunch of crap..."

Hinata giggled. "Shouldn't be too much trouble. Maybe we can go through this faster, maybe those things won't come out into the rain."

Leon called Hunnigan. Hunnigan was worried. "Leon, it's been six hours since our last transmission. Neji answered before, but what happened to you? I was starting to get worried."

Leon huffed a bit. "Don't you mean lonely? Anyway, I started to feel dizzy and I guess I must have lost consciousness, so did Naruto."

Hunnigan was confused. "Lost Consciousness?" She thought a moment. "Maybe that has some connection to what the village chief was talking about?"

Leon shook his head. "Can't say, but I am alright now. I'm going to continue the mission." Hunnigan nodded and wished him luck and to hurry before he turned it off. "Well, whatever happened, I guess I am better now."

Naruto groaned. "Speak for yourself... it feels like something is wrong with me. I mean, come on, I've killed people before, seen some wicked shit, weirder than that gator monster or whatever it was. Why would I puke blood and pass out?"

Neji frowned at that. "You got a point... Naruto's gone through too much to be doing that, so why?"

Leon hummed. "You know, I've seen worse too, but I still think we are ok for now. Whatever is wrong, we will figure it out later. Let's get going, faster we get Ashley, the faster we figure it out."

Hinata agreed. "True... besides, who knows what they are doing to her whilst we wait around talking. They may have moved her."

That got Leon motivated and walking to the door. "Let's go, before we waste MORE time." Leon grabbed his Pistol and his Rifle, putting it on his pack as he checked the ammo for his gun.

Neji strapped the TMP around his arm and Naruto pumped his Shotgun as they followed, Hinata at the rear with her Punisher. They went out into the rain and Leon seen a door to the right, the way they were going apparently seeing as the lake was small anyway. He went to it and opened it, Naruto going through with Neji and Hinata.

Leon closed the door and the four walked forward slowly, and Hinata saw someone ahead of them, a Villager. "Another one?"

Naruto sighed. "We aren't very lucky. He's moving kind of weird though..." That got Leon's attention as he walked up a little more.

The villager was walking slowly to them, not even really looking at them as he walked. Suddenly his head was twisting around violently and it just burst open, and coming from the base of his neck was some sort of parasitical organ, with tentacles whipping around violently in the air.

Leon cursed. "Shit, whenever they start acting weird, it's always something new with them, something more dangerous. Don't hesitate!"

Leon pulled his gun up and fired twice, hitting right into the organ part. The organ retracted a bit and the body of the villager staggered but it kept coming up, one Tentacle even growing larger and sprouting a sickle like blade.

Neji came up and put his TMP against his shoulder with the stock and fired a short burst, hitting into the organ and into the tentacles as well, and the whole thing burst and was pieces dead lying on the ground now.

Neji put his gun down. "Thoughts, Leon?"

Leon walked ahead. "Just keep moving forward, we see more we kill them. Just like this one." Naruto shrugged and followed with the Hyuuga's in tow. They came across a dam which was being flooded out to keep from overflowing from the rain, and the only way further was jumping the platforms that were the pillars holding the water back.

Naruto saw Leon hesitate a bit and just ran and jumped across, one platform then the next, and made it to the other side. "You're the one who said no hesitation, let's get a move on then!"

Leon scoffed, smirking. "Show off." Leon jumped, followed by Neji, and finally Hinata, all making it. They walked down the trail to the next intersection of the river's dam, and Leon seen a side cliff, overlooking the waterfall area where they managed the flow. Leon went to the cliff, pocketing his Pistol and grabbing the Rifle. "Go ahead, guys. I'll pick off the ones down there for you."

Naruto nodded. "Be careful man. See you down there when it's all clear." Naruto jumped with Neji and Hinata behind him, and saw the only was down was down a cliff-side. Neji smiled. Naruto looked to him. "Got rope?"

Neji nodded as he took some from his pouch. "We did need to tie down barricades before the attack. We Hyuuga were able to find weak points remember?"

Naruto smiled and nodded. Neji put the rope around the wooden pole a little away from the cliff and tied a good knot. Naruto grabbed the thing and descended to test it out. As he did he heard Leon fire a shot, and looked to see one guy was trying to come at him, now dead with no head.

Naruto got on the ground and waited as Neji and Hinata followed, Leon taking out one more on a bridge on the other side of the river. Naruto chuckled. "He's one hell of a shot, gotta hand it to him. I wouldn't be very accurate, seeing as I don't really know how to use guns properly.

They started walking forward to see if they couldn't find something to help them. Neji went up into the lookout box beside them and checked around. Neji sighed. "Naruto, I think we need to turn the water off somehow!"

Naruto frowned. "How do you expect us to turn the water off form here? There's two walls that are opened up to make this waterfall that we just jumped across!"

Leon climbed down after awhile, Naruto presumed he got all the enemies in the area. Leon nodded. "The damn can be open and closed here. I think its on the other side."

Naruto frowned. "If they put a way to block this dam from down here, this place is pretty sophisticated... Not you're ordinary village."

Neji turned to him. "And the monster Gator, and the fact these guys are trying to kill us makes it normal?"

Naruto smirked at him. "Hey, we're ninja, killing is a part of the job."

Leon turned to him. "But at least that was a normal job where you came from. Here, being a Ninja is sparse, and not normal. We deal with wars up front, and not try to sneak around."

Neji seen that there was no way across, except by going along a small rail, in the rain, right over a raging river coming from a raging waterfall... "Ok, we'll, we can't get across."

Leon looked around, and seen a box hanging from a rope, and seen if it dropped it would float to the rail, where it had bars going in the water so the box could not go through, but the only thing was, would it even float?

Leon aimed down his sights and fired, making the box fall after the rope's D-link device, and the box did float, and indeed it stopped at the railing, right between them and the wooden bridge going to the waterfall.

Naruto smirked. "Nice, looks like you are good at finding quick solutions. Come on guys, we should check around over there."

Neji ran and jumped to the box, but didn't stop as he jumped to the bridge with a second quick jump, landing and getting out of the way. Naruto did the same, with Leon following, and Hinata in tow, all making it there.

Naruto went up a little and hummed. "I think.. I see a passage through the waterfall. Is that a passage guys?"

Neji came up and looked the best he could. Thankfully, even without the Byakugan, his vision was second to none, so he saw definitely what was ahead. "Yeah, it's a passage, but the Waterfall is going to be like icicles cutting into us, we better get the waterfall to stop."

Leon seen some sort of device on the shore ahead, and seen the space between them on this bridge and the shore on the other side was longer. He looked around and seen two more Boxes, and smiled. He fired and took them both down, and as they floated he grabbed a box of ammo and took out his clip, reloading. He felt better with a full clip now, he didn't have much ammo left.

When he finished, the boxes were finally there and he jumped on one, and then the other, quickly managing to the other side. He looked back. "You guys stay there, I will stop the waterfall and get back to you!"

Leon quickly went to the overlook and climbed the ladder, seeing the lever to the device. He pulled it the other way and looked to see if it worked.

They all heard something happen, seeing a water pope of some sort switch from flowing to one side to another before, ultimately, the waterfall just stopped... And Naruto cursed, lifting and aiming his Shotgun as three Villagers came out form the falls passage.

Leon was down the ladder when he saw and heard the villager shouting, and Naruto blasted all three of them back, down on the ground. Neji came up and fired, emptying his entire clip into them and killing them all quickly.

Neji sighed and grabbed his ammo, reloading his clip quickly as they waited for Leon to come back. Leon did and sighed. "Sorry, guess they were waiting... or guarding something."

Naruto nodded. "I'm guessing both. Let's go in, see what they were guarding. Maybe the key." Hinata went in with her Pistol first, and they filed in one by one through the narrow passage in the ground under the waterfall and river.

Soon, they came upon a door with an insignia tablet, chained on the wall. Neji came up and undid the chains, taking the Insignia and looking at it. "Hey, Leon, this what we need?"

Leon grabbed it as Neji passed it to him and looked at the back. "Yeah, this matches the indentations on the church door. This is the Key alright." Leon put it in his pack, but as he turned, Naruto came up to the door.

Naruto hummed. "This thing.. was opened recently. Maybe it can open again." Before he could say anything about how or with what, Leon's communicator went off.

Leon grabbed it and Hunnigan was calling. "Leon, I've been looking through a few files. Searching our databases or civilian databases with no record of a Naruto Uzumaki, or Neji Hyuuga, I got suspicious... So I have been checking my sources on other intelligence divisions of foreign governments. There's still no record of them."

Leon nodded. "I see. Naruto said in his world they were ninja's, so I could maybe see them as spies if they were possibly telling lies. But seeing as that's not the case, then it means all the more credit on their story."

Hunnigan nodded as well. "It would seem that way... I will be bringing up this information to the president, and, seeing as they are helping in the rescue of Ashley, I think they can be rewarded for this. Maybe even as agents like yourself."

Leon smiled. "Well, they are proving themselves to me already, I don't think the President will be saying no after seeing them in action either. Anyway, we found an artifact, an insignia of the Cult here, it seems to fit into the Church door, the indentations match from what I remember."

Hunnigan nodded. "Wonderful Leon. Head back to the Church, Ashley's safety is our immediate priority. Also, I was able to get heat signatures for the area, and the images from inside the church are sparse... There's a few rounders here and there, but there's a few things I noticed. There are two signatures inside the Church, very close by, so if Ashley is one, she is either in danger, or there's another prisoner."

Leon was puzzled. "Was there another kidnapping of some other government figure's child?"

Hunnigan shook her head. "Nothing that we've been able to detect on any news at all. So it's best you hurry. But on the way back to the church, I seen something... something big, it's heat signature is massive, whatever it is, it's not human."

Leon hummed. He remembered the note. "I think I know what it could be... We found a note in the cabin we were in when we woke up. It said the Villagers are preparing something called an 'El Gigante'. That means 'The Giant' in Spanish. There may be a connection."

Hunnigan frowned. "Be careful, Leon, if it's this big of a Signature, and that kind of name, and there is a connection, you may be in a lot of danger. Try not to die, will you?"

Leon smiled. "Thanks for the concern. Leon out." He put away the communicator. "What do you guys say, wanna join the American government? Or maybe just get normal lives."

Hinata looked to Naruto and held his hand. Naruto smiled. "Well, we never did have normal lives... But you know, if there's a job to help the world, I think we will take it."

Neji shrugged. "I'm with them. Let's get going though, shall we? Naruto, you said this door opens?"

Naruto nodded and returned to looking at all the possibilities. "Yeah, look at the sides, the thing has no rust or dust, unlike the door itself, and there's lines, space enough for it to move up or down, seeing as there are no hinges and it goes up into the ceiling."

Naruto was padding around, Leon decided to help. Hinata seen one candle was on a stand on either side, but one seemed out of place. She looked at it and grabbed it, picking it up. She smiled as she seen a button, pressing it.

The door suddenly lifted up, showing a secret passage further in. Naruto smiled and looked back to her. "That's my wife. Always able to find even the simplest of answers to any problem." He kissed her deeply, and she returned it, holding him.

As they broke apart, Leon and Neji had moved in, and they quickly followed. Neji seen another button near the door and pressed it when Naruto and Hinata came through, and the door closed. "Ah, I see. This is how they keep this a secret."

They went down the passage and seen another door, but this was was pushable to open. Leon pushed the door open, having to use his shoulder to do so since it was sticking a bit, but once opened they all came though, and they seen a river. "There's nothing. Wait, how did they get here through this tunnel?"

They went ahead further and seen a dock going over the water to the middle of the river and seen a boat. Naruto smirked. "I think I see how." He hummed, looking through both ends of the tunneled river. "Wait... That way is the direction back, right?"

Leon looked and he thought about their route. He looked down it and looked back the way they came. After thinking a bit he smiled. "I think so. This might be a shortcut back, because I would rather not go back to the lake."

They all got in the boat and Leon turned the engine on, and soon they were going forward through the tunnel. Naruto held Hinata's hand, both looking into each others eyes. Neji scoffed. "You two... Able to be lovey dovey in the most tense of situations."

Leon smiled at that. "Hey, it eases tension. Best to be calm, rather than excitable and panicked. Learned that bets from experience. Especially through something this strange."

Soon they found a dock, and it had blue flames, meaning the Merchant was there. Neji looked to Leon confused. "Wait, wasn't this the same one we went to for the Punisher?... and those doors with the growling and noises..."

Naruto frowned at that and looked to them. "El Gigante? You don't think that's its room do you?"

Leon sighed. "I've never had the best of luck... I hope it's not, but I'm thinking that is a very likely possibility. We might have to stock up on ammo or something, better to prepare for the worse rather than hoping for the best."

They docked and jumped up onto the dock itself. They all went to the Merchant, and he seen Hinata. "Ah, now a lovely young lady joins the group. Pleasure, miss. So, Strangers, what will it be this time? I have strict rules against selling more than one unique gun to a person or group when business is low. Keeps stock up for later on. So I have no new guns for you now."

Naruto looked to Leon. "Leon, let's make sure all our guns are totally reloaded, by some clips, and get a few ammo boxes for each gun. This way, we make damn sure we have enough ammo for our guns later on. Combined, Neji, Hinata and me all can afford it."

Leon nodded. The team reloaded every single bullet in their clips and guns, and as they did they grabbed the boxes that were not full but still not empty. Neji grabbed some gold coins. "Give us full up on all our ammo, and a few clips if you got em?"

The Merchant nodded, grabbing three clips for each automatic pistol, four boxes of full 9mm rounds, two boxes of TMP ammo with two full TMP clips, and gave Neji a strange tool. "That there is a Revolver quick load device. Allow the American to explain it to you later."

He gave one one box of shotgun 12 gauge buck, and lastly a box of Rifle Cartridges and smiled. "That's all I can give you for the payment, Strangers. Shouldn't be too much trouble. My brother has been worried you have died, and started moving around some. If you see him, tell him I am going to see if I cannot set up shop elsewhere soon. No business down here after all."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks. See you around then." The group started to the ladders up, when Leon decided to show Neji his Revolver.

Leon had Neji give the Hand Cannon to him. "Ok... This may save us. Don't use this until we know for sure that what we are up against is not going to go down easy." Leon explained how to use it, and how to use the reload device for the revolver itself, and Neji quickly grabbed the only six spare bullets he had and put them in the thing, putting the 'clip' in his pocket and ready to grab.

The team went up the ladders and to the door out into the next area. Naruto took a deep breath. "Alright... No matter what El Gigante is, or how big, whatever is up ahead, we get through. If it needs to die, we kill it. No slacking off, no risks."

Neji nodded, Hinata held Naruto's hand, and Leon put a hand on the door. He looked to them. "Ready?" The three in front of him nodded and he pushed the door open, and they all ran out and aimed around, and seen the clearing with the big door just up ahead.

They didn't see anyone ahead, nor did they heard the growling from before. It was quiet, and Leon knew that being Quiet in this kind of situation was very, very bad news... As they walked forward, into the clearing, they were cautious, but tried to get through it as soon as possible, hopping they didn't expect them back here so soon after the waterfall across the lake.

Their prayers, however, were denied. The way back to the church was suddenly blocked by a lifted gate, slamming shut on them. They looked around for the source, but before they could even check, the gate they came from slammed shut as well, effectively trapping them.

Leon cursed. "Should have known. Get ready guys!" They saw the big door open, and the four of them backed up to the little shacks as the door opened more as around ten villagers came rushing out, pulling two ropes with them. The door was nearly fully open but still closed enough to shadow the inside, and all of them kept pulling with all their might.

It didn't take too long, as a roaring sounded, and the Villagers were being the ones pulled by the rope. The ground shook as the inside of the cave was being pounded on, the Villagers all backing away scared.

Suddenly, a gigantic arm, thicker than three men bundled together with a clenched fist broke one of the two doors down, and the other being thrown wide open into the wall from the giant man creature roaring and angry. It looked around the are at everyone with a quick glance, and decided to just go on a spree.

In seconds, the giant was punching Villagers into the air hundreds of feet away or making them pancakes in the ground, stomping on them and kicking them into walls. The last Villager alive from the pulling was suddenly grabbed up, and thrown into the wall, where Leon saw another villager standing, with a level to the gate going back the way they came. Both villagers becoming one against the wall as stains.

Leon looked as the Giant stepped to them and got ready. "MOVE! GET BACK!" All of them jumped and ran back to the shacks, just in time as the Giant threw a harsh hooking uppercut, but missed them all. As he seen this he growled, glaring at them. They all got ready, cocking their guns.

The thing roared, bellowing it's anger out all around the area before looking at them with rage. Naruto took a deep breath and looked shocked. "Guys... This is just not our day..."

**XxX Extra Scene: Lee and Ashley's Bonding Time. XxX**

Lee was sitting beside Ashley as they waited. Ashley sighed. "You know, my dad may be a very influential man, but even he wouldn't allow terrorists or anyone hurt me without hurting them back first. But these guys aren't normal."

Lee frowned. "You're losing faith in your father? Why is that?"

Ashley looked to him. "Because, It's been a few days since I arrived. Before I got put in this room they took me somewhere weird... some kind of lab, I think they experimented on me."

Lee put an arm around her. "I was battling a giant monster back where I came from. Somehow a friend of mine, very youthful, very strong and determined, managed to beat it... But, as he was beating it, the world lit up in a white flash, and suddenly I am in the forest near here."

Lee looked up. "I was confused, a little curious, slightly afraid even, for what was going on was too strange to me. Then I found these people, and they attacked me, and even though I fought valiantly, and I still managed to beat a fair few of them, I was losing. So I came in and hide inside this room. But I still have hope for the future, hope that I will live on and continue down my path of Youth."

Ashley looked to him. "How can you be so cheerful in this situation? Even if my dad tried to send an Agent, it will only be someone he trusts, and after the fact I was kidnapped meant it was one of his own in his eyes, so it would take awhile to send. He's always serious and mad at people when something happens to me."

Lee smiled. "It means he cares, so because you were kidnapped it might mean he will try even someone he doesn't fully trust because of the likelihood that they are someone actually trustworthy. Do not fret, because I am certain he has sent you help. And I, myself, will protect you with my life, so cheer up."

Ashley looked more at him as he smiled brightly. She smiled a bit. "Thanks, Lee. So, tell me more about that world of yours... What is that friend of yours like?"

Lee grinned. "He is amazing. Super strong willed with a big heart, and an even bigger head sometimes, but he manages. I know he is somewhere, but I do not know if he is in this place or not. Naruto Uzumaki, he never gives up, and neither do I. If he is here, he will be looking for me and anyone else who might be around."

Ashley chuckled. "Sounds like a good friend to me. Hope he does come, maybe he can help us escape."

Lee grinned more and stood tall again. "He will, because he is one to never abandon one of his friends, or those in need! He always has been a Hero, and will continue to be one in my eyes! Whether your father sent a man or not, you can count on Naruto helping out in our escape of this dreadful place!

Ashley felt better with him as a friend in this place, and stood with him. "My dad won't let me down, he's never done so yet, so why would he now? Maybe they are both working together now to get us out!" Oh how right she was.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-;

There ya go! I had to stay up late and make sure this got done... This took longer than I thought, but then again I no longer have the game, nor a working PS2, and no money for the Xbox360 version, so I had to look up videos (trust me, NOT fun...) most of which skipped the Hunnigan calls, and even some secrets.

Anyway, I got it done, so enjoy, and have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
